Para Bellum V1
by Drake0042
Summary: Original Version of my  now canceled  Code Geass story plus plot notes
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is being written as part of a personal competition between myself and DBExplorer. The rules are simple – We both write a fanfic based of the same concept, and see who gets better reviews. So, please check out his story (Si vis pacem) and tell us who's wrote the better story.

((A/N: Updated chapter with tweaks to spelling and page breaks))

Schneizel looked over the command deck of the Avalon, his search for Princess Euphemia so far in vain.

"Prince Schneizel, Shall we wait until morning to continue the search?" asked one of his subordinates. Schneizel almost agreed, but something happened between making the decision and vocalizing it.

"Send out one more search party; perform a quick scan of the island." He ordered. Not even Schneizel, one of the few people who could outthink Lelouch, could have foreseen the outcome of that one simple order.

"This is sector 7, clear" a masked soldier reported over his intercom. "Returning to – wait"

"What is it?" The intercom crackled.

"I'm picking something up on thermal – I'm going to investigate." The soldier moved toward a clump of bushes. The sound of crashing waves could be heard in the distance. As he made his way past the bushes, he activated his flashlight.

"Base, this is Ursu-7 – you're never gonna believe this."

Lelouch awoke to a bright, blinding light. "Who's there?"

"Lelouch?" Euphie awoke, immediately bringing up a hand to block the light.

"Base, this is Ursu-7, I've located the Princess. She's with somebody – sending visual feed to confirm identity."

Back aboard the Avalon, The forward screen filled with the image of the unknown guest.

Schneizel nearly fell out of his throne.

"I-Identity confirmed, Bring them both to the ship." Schneizel ordered. "A promotion is in your Future, Ursu-7"

"Thank you, your highness." He replied over his intercom, before turning to the two teenagers. "Please come with me – Prince Schneizel is waiting."

Lelouch had to think fast. _Schneizel has discovered I'm alive – The rest of the royalty will soon find out. I can't run now, but I have to make sure they don't discover my 'identity'._

'Very well," He said, standing up. "Lead the way – Euphemia?"

She accepted his outstretched hand as she stood before following the soldier.

"What about your outfit?" Euphie asked, her voice just above a whisper. "Won't they notice?"

"Not if I give a reason not to." Lelouch replied. "Tell them exactly what they want to hear and you can make them think whatever you want." Their conversation was cut off as a snapping twig caught the attention of the trio. The Soldier raised his rifle.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal or something?" a feminine voice said accusingly.

"I'm sure!" a male voice defended. "Just keep-"

Suzaku cut off his statement as they came across the group.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said, surprised.

Euphie?" Suzaku said with equal shock.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said confused.

"Miss Stadfeld?" Euphie said, bewildered

"You know these two?" The soldier asked Lelouch and Euphemia, pointing towards Kallen and Suzaku.

"That is Major Suzaku Kururugi – My Knight." Euphemia explained.

"And the girl?" The soldier asked.

"Kallen Stadfeld," Lelouch replied. "She's with me."

"Interesting outfit she has on." The soldier said. "Isn't that the emblem of the Black Knights?"

"Yes, it is." Lelouch replied. _Think of something fast, Kallen._

"I found it." Kallen lied. "When I washed ashore, my clothes were trashed – I found this and changed."

"Is this true?" The soldier asked Suzaku.

"I…" Suzaku stopped as he caught Euphemia's glare. "… yes"

"Very well." The soldier replied, lowering his weapon. "You two, come with us."

As they began their walk to the Avalon, Kallen caught up with Lelouch.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"All in due time, Kallen." He replied. "All in due time."

_- Airship Avalon -_

Aboard the Vessel, The four were brought to the bridge and presented to Schneizel.

"It is good to see you are all right, Euphemia." Schneizel said smoothly. "But, Lelouch – what a surprise – where have you been all these years?"

"After The Britannian Invasion of Area Eleven, my sister and I had to go into hiding, lest we be exploited by the enemy."

"A wise decision" Schneizel replied. "But what are you doing it such an outfit?"

"The spitting image of zero, aren't I?" Lelouch replied. "All I'm missing is the mask." _That's still in the forest._

"Indeed, indeed," Schneizel replied. "Though it does seem to suit you. Who is your friend?"

"Kallen Stadfeld." Lelouch explained. "She was with me when we became stranded on this island."

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"We were out sailing when we were hit by a rouge wave." Lelouch explained.

"I see – Officer Kururugi."

"Your highness." Suzaku stood at attention.

"You disobeyed a direct order, and in doing so let a known terrorist escape."

Suzaku winced.

"In the process, however, you saved Princess Euphemia – excellent work."

"Thank you, your highness" Suzaku said, bowing.

"Now then, send out the news – Lelouch Vi Britannia lives!"

Kallen stared at Lelouch in shock.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Euphemia asked Lelouch as they sat in a cabin designated for his private use, hours later.

"Yes, eventually." Lelouch replied. "I had not expected this – it appears our time together is not over."

"So it seems." Euphie said. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?'

"Be Zero." She replied. "Why do you fight Britannia?"

"You know better then anybody what is wrong with Britannia." Lelouch said. "Their treatment of non-Britannians, their subjugation of those they conquer – you want to end it as much as I do."

"But why these methods?" Euphie asked. "Why?"

"History has shown that revolution only comes from force, an attack from without as the government weakens from within." He explained.

"But what if that Government was to be attacked from within?" Euphie asked.

"Internal reform is subject to red tape. In a monarchy, it is impossible to reform from within." Lelouch paused. "Though dissention within would make things easier."

"So, what could you do if you had somebody on the inside?"

"Well," Lelouch said, thinking. "Events could be orchestrated to a much greater extent – to show the people that the peace Britannia offers is a false peace. 'Those who give up a little liberty to gain a little security deserve nether and lose both.'"

"Benjamin Franklin?" Euphie replied.

"Yes" Lelouch said. "A traitor to his country – not unlike myself."

"So," Euphie said. "If you had somebody on your side, working within the Britannian government, could you reduce… casualties?"

"Civilian ones, yes." Lelouch said, understanding what she was getting at. "The fact that we could not only better observe their reactions, but also strike at them directly, theoretically, fewer conflicts would have to occur to reach the same goal." Lelouch paused. "Why?"

"I would like to make a deal with you." Euphemia said sternly.

"What sort of deal?"

"In exchange for a reduction of assaults in, around, and near populated area's by the black knights, I will assist you from within the Britannian Government."

"Why would I need your help?" Lelouch replied. "I am about to have my royal status restored."

"I am already a sub-viceroy, and thus have far more power then you will."

"But you are still just a sub-viceroy." Lelouch replied. What can you do?"

"Far more then someone who just came back from the dead." Euphemia replied.

"Very well, but it is not me you need to make this deal with," Lelouch said. "But Zero. Meet me near the Kururugi Shrine two days from now – bring your Knight."

"Very well," She said as she stood up to leave. "Good night, Lelouch."

"Good night, Euphemia."

After the door closed, Lelouch collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"This is going to make things… complicated."

- Central theater, Tokyo settlement -

The news of Lelouch's 'resurrection' spread like wildfire, consuming the public less then a day after the discovery.

"Should you really be letting people find out you're alive?" C.C. asked as Lelouch as he prepared for his restoration Ceremony.

"Very few of the Britannian Royalty actually knew about the circumstances of my disappearance. Those who did know cannot say anything, lest they reveal their motives – they have no choice but to go along with this."

"Clever." C.C. replied as Lelouch prepared to walk out onto the stage.

There was a massive roar of applause as Lelouch walked out onto the stage. At Ashford academy, the student council (minus three) watched as the ceremony began.

"I told you it was him!" Rivalz said, pointing at the screen.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Shirley asked, the question directed at nobody in particular.

"He probably couldn't" Milly replied, already fully aware of the situation.

The ceremony, presided over Schneizel, was intended to restore Lelouch to his position as the eleventh Prince of Britannia. This, of course, meant that he would need a knight.

"People of Britannia" Lelouch said. "It brings me great joy to see that I am welcomed back with open arms. You are everything I have believed you to be – fine, honorable, upstanding people. I am pleased to have the honor of choosing my Knight from you people. It is someone who has helped me a great deal in my time in exile, and I am honored to have her by my side. My selection for my Knight is… Kallen Stadfeld!"

Kallen, who had been given a seat on the stage, looked at Lelouch in shock. Before she could argue, a messenger rushed onto the stage.

"Schneizel, your highness." He stammered in between labored breathing. "The Exiled Japanese Government is attacking Kyushu!"

"What?" Schneizel said, shocked. Lelouch, meanwhile, watched as Kallen slipped off the stage. He followed suite.

- Black Knight Flack ship _Ikaruga, _three miles off the Tokyo coast -

"What is the meaning of this!" A black Knight yelled at the meeting. "You've just been made the Knight of a Britannian Prince – Explain Kallen!"

"It is all part of my plan."

"Zero!"

Zero stepped onto the stage. "She is part of a long term operation to infiltrate the Britannian government. I already have two contacts inside."

"I – I didn't know." The Black Knight bowed. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to be forgiven." He turned to Kallen. "Meet me in my office after the meeting."

"I… Yes sir." Kallen replied.

"Very, well – let us begin." Zero said as he began the meeting. After going over a few restructurings to take advantage of new information resources, he adjourned to his office for his second meeting of the day.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Kallen asked as she stepped into Zero's office. He was at the desk, with C.C. sitting on the couch.

"Do you know why you were chosen as Lelouch's Knight?" He asked.

"Why?"

Zero slowly removed his helmet, much to the surprise of Kallen, to reveal his dark hair and piercing purple eyes.

"Because, you are the best Knightmare pilot I know."

Kallen stared at him in disbelief. "I… you… I knew it!"

"Did you?"

"Ever since that day at the Academy! I knew something was up!"

"Do you accept the position of being my Knight?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Yes, You highness" She said sarcastically. "I'm already you're bodyguard here, aren't I?"

"Indeed." Lelouch replied. "But there is more to this situation that you need to know."

An hour later, Zero and Kallen were greeted by Ougi as they left Zero's office. "The Lancelot has been deployed!"

"Interesting." Zero said. "C.C. Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"There is something I must take care of." He replied before walking off.

"What's with him?" Ougi asked.

"Who knows?" Kallen replied sardonically.

- Exiled Japanese Government forward operations base, Kyushu -

As Lelouch flew over Kyushu, he listened in on the conversation between Suzaku and Euphie.

_"I order you to love me!"_

"What?" Lelouch said in surprise at the order.

"What is it?" C.C. asked.

"Nothing! Its Nothing!" Lelouch replied, quickly shutting off the radio. Could she actually order that?

As The Gawain flew into battle to save the Lancelot, Lelouch opened a channel to its pilot.

"Suzaku, are goals are the same – are our methods any different?"

"I don't kill people!" Suzaku replied.

"What do you call what you are doing now?" Zero replied. "We fight for the same goal – the freedom of Japan. We are both willing to sacrifice everything to achieve that goal. Our few differences are not irreconcilable."

"What are you proposing?" Suzaku asked.

"A meeting, that is all." Zero replied. "Tomorrow night at the Kururugi shrine. Allow me to explain my position. If you are still not convinced, then I will turn myself in."

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked.

"Trust me." Lelouch said before turning back to his intercom. "Do we have an arrangement?"

"… agreed." Suzaku said as they raided the rebel base.

- Royal estate, Tokyo settlement -

"What do we have here?" Lelouch asked as he walked out into the front courtyard, surprised to find the Avalon parked above it. Euphemia seemed to be talking to Suzaku.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Euphie is letting Nunnally and I stay here until a villa can be built for our personal use."

"I see." Suzaku replied.

"If you will excuse me, I have things to attend to." Euphemia said politely. Both gentlemen bowed to her as she left.

"I also have things to attend to." Lelouch said as he began to walk off. "Have to go have my Knight approved."

"See you later." Suzaku replied.

- Tokyo military base, outskirts of the Tokyo settlement -

"Are you sure about this, your highness?" A general asked Lelouch as they looked over the testing field for the Knightmare pilots.

"Trust me, General." Lelouch replied. "I think she will do quite well." Lelouch activated his headset. "Are you ready Kallen?"

Inside the Gloucester on the testing field, Kallen activated her comlink. "Ready."

Lelouch gave a nod.

"Begin the test!" The General ordered.

A half dozen Knightmare frame target drones were deployed, charging straight at Kallen. She skillfully dodged the first volley of fire, and immediately charged into battle, her MVS sword drawn. Three of the mechs fell in seconds. The other three began to fire from cover. Kallen deployed a chaos mine, forcing the targets out into the open. She took out two with her rifle, and struck down the lat one with her blade.

"Remarkable!" The General remarked. "Are you sure she has no experience?"

"No known experience in the Britannian Army." Lelouch replied. "Perhaps she's a natural."

"Whatever it is, she is more then qualified to be your Knight." The General remarked. "Now, this being the only technicality, the Knighting ceremony is almost ready."

"Then I guess we should get ready, shouldn't we?" Lelouch remarked, turning to Kallen as she entered.

"Of course, your highness." Kallen replied, her sarcasm thinly veiled as they prepared for the coronation at the Tokyo Administrative Building.

The hall was filled with Britannian nobles, including one Lloyd Asplund, as Lelouch entered with C.C. trailing.

Bartley paled.

"Is something the matter?" C.C. asked in her usual stoic tone.

"No! Not at all!" Bartley replied franticly. He couldn't very well take her custody in the presence of all these nobles. How had she gotten so close to Lelouch? He'd been in hiding for the last several years… right?

Lelouch ascended the stage, C.C. taking a position behind him.

"Who's the green haired girl?' Somebody in the audience whispered.

"Heard she was his assistant." Replied another observer.

The hall quieted as Kallen entered. She approached Lelouch and kneeled.

"Kallen Stadfeld, will thou upon this day pledge thy fidelity to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Does thou wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your highness."

Kallen drew her blade and presented it Lelouch, who took up the blade and ceremonially touched her on each shoulder with its tip.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Do hereby dub thee Dame Kallen Stadfeld, and in you I seek the virtues of Honesty, Loyalty, Decorum and Devotion and as such uphold these wherever you go"

He presented her with her blade, which she humbly took and sheathed. He gestured for to stand, which she did before turning around to face the hall. After a moment, applause broke out.

"At least I didn't have to start it this time." Lloyd said to himself as he applauded.

As Kallen and Lelouch rode back to Euphie's villa, they enjoyed a moment of privacy in the back of the limo.

"I have a feeling you will be breaking your vows, my Knight." Lelouch said jokingly.

"That's a given." Kallen replied. "So what now?"

"I solidify my arrangement with our other insider." Lelouch replied, "The meeting is tonight – you will join me"

"As a Britannian Knight of a Black Knight?"

"The latter." Lelouch replied, loosening the tie like accoutrement of his formal attire.

- Kururugi Shrine -

Suzaku approached the Kururugi Shrine, surprised to find Euphemia standing there,

"Princess Euphemia! What are you doing here?"

"She is here to meet me." Suzaku turned to see Zero approach their position. "Just like you."

Suzaku glared at Zero for a moment, Kallen flanking him.

"I am merely here to discuss an accord – nothing more."

"What sort of accord?" Suzaku asked.

"We all have the same basic goal – freedom for those who rightly deserve it - Freedom from oppression and subjugation, freedom from tyranny. In this we are bound together, drawn together for a common goal. Our methods, though different, are reconcilable – so long as all sides are willing to compromise." He faced Euphie. "You are already aware of my request – covert support from within the Britannian government to further the goal of a free Japan. What do you request?"

"If I am to work with you, I demand a reduction in not only large scale assaults around population zones, but your solemn vow that you will avoid civilian casualties to as great an extent as possible – that means no more stunts like the Narita incident."

Lelouch winced at the mention of Narita. "Agreed" He said with a solemn bow.

"you cannot be serious Princess!" Suzaku said. "This man is a known terrorist!"

"One man's terrorist is another man's patriot!" Zero replied. "I fight for something greater then myself –I fight for the people of Japan! The Black Knights were the ones who saved the hostages in the Hotel incident, and it was I who stopped Prince Clovis from massacring all of Shinjuku to protect his own reputation! I am willing to compromise on my position, but I will not step down from my duty to the people of this county."

Suzaku glared at him for a minute. "If you want my help, you have to do three things. The first is to assure me that no harm will come to Euphie because of any of this."

"I will give my life before I let any harm come to her."

"The second is that you must assure me that you will protect not only the Japanese, but all innocent civilians – Britannian or Japanese. You must swear that no civilians will be harmed."

"I will run all my plans by you if you wish."

"How will you be able to do that?"

"Don't worry about such a matter. The third requirement?"

"I want you to show me your face."

"Very well, Suzaku Kururugi." Zero said before he began to remove his helmet. Suzaku looked on in shock as Lelouch pulled down his face cover and stared at him.

"So, do we have an agreement?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the part where I thank reviewers –

GenMcvile, BladeMaster357, Tpolich: Thank you for the praise! I appreciate it – nothing like positive feedback to get you to write more!

CrimsonNoble: Thank you for the criticism, I'll try to address the issues to the best of my abilities – and what is "one shot syndrome"?

"That's…" Suzaku stammered. "That's impossible! You can't be Zero!"

"And yet here I am." Lelouch replied. "How do you explain that?"

"I… This is impossible!" Suzaku repeated.

"I told you I would destroy Britannia, Suzaku." Lelouch explained, his voice level. "I am a man of my word."

Suzaku drew his pistol. "Lelouch Vi Britannia, I here by place you under arrest!"

"Would you like to shoot before or after I explain?" Lelouch asked sardonically.

"That's enough! Lower your weapon!"

"Euphie…" Suzaku stared at her in shock.

"That's an order!" Euphie commanded, sounding very much like her sister for a moment.

"… Yes, your Highness." Suzaku replied, lowering his weapon. He turned to Lelouch. "Explain."

"With pleasure." Lelouch replied. "That was my intention to begin with."

"Then start explaining!" Suzaku yelled at him.

"We have already discussed and agreed to an arrangement, so I'm not sure there is anything to explain, now that I think about it." Lelouch said, thinking for a moment.

"How about why you are Zero?" Suzaku replied.

"It would be unsuitable for everyone to know my identity, lest the Britannian government lock me away."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was going to!" Lelouch replied.

"When?" Suzaku asked. "After you became Emperor?"

"I would have told you – I had planned on having you protect Nunnally, become her Knight," Lelouch replied, his voice somber. "But then I found out that you were the pilot of the Lancelot. I didn't know if I could trust you. I had no choice but to hide my identity."

"So, why tell me now?" Suzaku asked.

"Things have changed." Lelouch replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm royalty again."

"That doesn't change things Lelouch." Suzaku spat back. "You're still a terrorist."

"I already explained this!" Lelouch replied. "What has changed is that I have found somebody within the Britannian Government willing to help me – Euphemia."

"So you think I'll side with you just because she is willing to help you?" Suzaku answered.

"No, I realized that I could convince you to help me given the right circumstances."

"You think you have those circumstances?"

"You've already agreed to help me, haven't you?"

"So why the hell are you still arguing!" Kallen said, stepping in. "god, If you two aren't covering each others backs; you're trying to stab them!"

Suzaku glared at Lelouch for a minute before answering. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Are you familiar with a pincer movement?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah – it's a basic military tactic." Suzaku replied, "You attack an enemy from two directions. Why?"

"A pincer movement is just as effective on an organization as a fortification. To bring down a organization, you must strike not only at its armor, but its heart as well. To strike at its heart, you must strike from within."

"Why not simply reform the government from the inside?" Suzaku asked.

"How effective has that been for you so far?" Lelouch asked. "How far have you gotten in your reforms?"

Suzaku stood silent for a moment.

"Just as I thought." Lelouch replied. "One cannot reform a government like the Britannian monarchy without outside forces acting upon it – I simply provide a force you can predict."

"You think that's all right?" Suzaku asked. "To kill people for your own agenda?"

"Its better then killing people for an agenda you're against." Lelouch replied. "You fight for Britannia – the very people you despise. You hate violence, death." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Let those who die by your hand die for the sake of a better world, instead of the continuation of tyranny. Let those who die sacrifice their lives for their cause, or die for standing in the way of progress – but do not make them give their lives in vain, for the continuation of oppression. "

Suzaku stared at Lelouch. "I can't … if these people, innocent people die-"

"Then do not let them!" Lelouch yelled. "Fight in their name! Do not die for their sake – _live_ for their sake! Take up the burden you have put upon yourself and carry it into the light instead of abandoning it to darkness! Fight for the sake of those who cannot - push on until the end and see this through to the bitter conclusion!"

Suzaku stared at him for a moment, eyes wide in shock. "Lelouch…"

"Do we have an agreement?" Lelouch asked again, extending his hand.

Suzaku stared at him for a moment, and then shook his hand. "We do."

"I look forward to working together, old friend." Lelouch said as he put his helmet back on. "Now we shall go our separate ways."

As Lelouch walked off, Suzaku just stared at him. "He does realize were all going to the same place, doesn't he?" Suzaku turned to the Princess, only to find her in thought.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" he asked.

"Suzaku," Euphemia asked. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"If you had any doubt, why did you make the deal?" Suzaku asked. "I could have arrested-"

"Could you really arrest him, now that you know who he is?" Euphie asked, and then she sighed. "I have seen so much hate come from the Britannian government – from within my own family! All of it has been against the people of this empire, the very citizens who have entrusted their welling being to us. I want to help these people, but there is so much resistance to change, I fear this may be the only way."

"There's always another way!" Suzaku replied. "There is always another option! The only question is what you're willing to give!"

"I fear that is not the case this time, Sir Kururugi." The Princess replied. "Let us take are leave."

The Princess and her Knight headed back to the limo that had brought them here, and soon were on their way back to the Villa. The entire way, a single thought gnawed at Euphie, slowly eating away at her.

Did she make the right choice?

- Flagship _Ikaruga,_ 4 miles off the shore of Tokyo Settlement -

"May I have your attention!' Zero announced to the gathered Black Knights. "I have an announcement to make! With the new alliance with elements within the Britannian Government, we can now shift our operations!"

"What type of shift?" Tamaki asked.

"A shift in targets" Zero replied. "And a shift in strategies. No longer will we be taking cheap shots at Britannia…"

"You call Narita a cheap shot?" Someone voiced.

"Our actions up to now have gained us the support of the people, and now it is time to act! We must systematic eliminate Britannia's presence within Japan. We must liberate this island nation from its tyrannical grasp, and then defend it with our lives! It is time that Japan is returned to its people!"

A cheer rose up from the group before him.

"What is the first plan of action?" Tohdoh asked. "I have no doubt that you have already planned something."

"Begin surveying the archipelago." Zero ordered. "Search for a weak spot within the Britannian fortification."

"Then what?" Tamaki asked.

Behind his mask, Zero grinned. "Then, we strike."

- Royal estate, Tokyo settlement -

"You plan to what?"

"Don't worry, Euphie, I plan on taking prisoners."

Suzaku walked out onto the villa's back veranda to find Euphie glaring at Lelouch, who simply drank his tea. "Something wrong, your Highness?"

"Lelouch has just explained to me his plan for his 'organization'!" Euphie replied.

"And what would that be?" Suzaku asked.

"The systematic liberation of Japan." Lelouch replied with a smile.

"Are you insane!" Suzaku yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Lelouch replied calmly, "Somebody might hear you."

"You can't be serious!" Suzaku said, taking a seat. "You said you would _reduce_ deaths!"

"I said I would reduce _civilian_ deaths." Lelouch corrected. "Besides, this is the most effective means to progress our agenda."

"This has nothing to do with reforming your methods and everything to do with taking advantage of us!" Suzaku replied.

"I told you of my plan, just as I said I would." Lelouch remarked. "All I need from you are the codes for shutting down the defense network."

"So you are using us!" Suzaku pronounced.

"And you are using me." Lelouch replied, taking another sip of his tea. "Overt violence will be reduced, thus allowing Euphemia the chance to state that her methods of dealing with the Black Knights had been effective."

"And what method would that be?" Euphemia asked. She had not been aware of this aspect of the plan.

"Tell them that you have been using covert strikes on our cells." Lelouch handed her a file. "That contains information on 12 cells around the Tokyo settlement that I have relocated for our new operations. The methods they used to eradicate their presence produce similar physical evidence to CTU operations."

"And what happens when they asked me where I got such information?" Euphemia asked.

"Tell them you have an agent on the inside, and that for their safety you cannot give them his name."

"You can't use us like pawns, Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled. "You can't order us around! We're your allies, not your subordinates. We're equals in this!"

"Until you tell me your plans, I cannot collaborate with you." Lelouch explained.

"If I told you my plan was the creation of an autonomous region, within area eleven, could you use that?"

"Hmm…" Lelouch leaned back in his chair. "That would be difficult, without precedence – a reason to give the Japanese the ability to govern themselves. A small scale revolt, perhaps? You could sell it as a way to sanction off the Japanese… gain support with the royalty, while directing Japanese support towards us" Lelouch grinned. "Yes, I could work with this. Where would the region be?"

"Around Mount Fuji." Euphemia responded.

"An excellent choice. What would you like me to do, your Highness?"

"For the moment, nothing – your current plan seems sufficient." Euphemia replied.

"Very well." Lelouch stood. "If you excuse me, I have to go – student council business. Before I go, however…" He took out two small packages.

"What are these?" Suzaku asked, picking one up.

"A phone, of sorts." Lelouch replied. "You can use them to contact me securely. I have also taken the liberty of designating you code names."

"Code names?"

"Yes" Lelouch replied. "Or would you rather have the Black Knights know that their going to be working with you?"

Suzaku pocketed the device. "So, what are the code names?"

"You will be White Knight, while Euphemia will be White Bishop."

"Bishop?"

"Queen is already taken."

"Anything else?" Suzaku asked.

"No – no, if you'll excuse me." Lelouch then made his way out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, working with him?" Suzaku asked again.

"No" Euphie replied. "But he is right about one thing – it is much easier to deal with terrorists when they are willing to negotiate."

"That still doesn't make it right." Suzaku replied.

- Somewhere within the Tokyo settlement, near Ashford Academy -

"They don't trust you." C.C. commented as the limo made its way to the school.

"Why would they?" Lelouch commented. "They have no reason to."

"But they – isn't that the Academy?"

Lelouch looked out his window. Off in the distance smoke was rising from the Tokyo settlement landmark.

"Take us there – now!" Lelouch ordered his driver. "As fast as possible!"

"But your highness, the speed limit…"

"I don't care! Go!" Lelouch looked back out his window. Who would be their right now? The Student Council for sure, plus any help that had wrangled to help set up for tomorrow's festival. Add in the extracurricular groups that meet on Sunday… two thousand, maybe? Lelouch pulled out his phone. "Kallen, it's me – something's happened at Ashford, try to find out what."

As the words left his mouth, the limo's radio crackled to life. "Good afternoon Britannian scum."

The voice said. "Unless you want a massacre, Lelouch Vi Britannia will hand himself over to us. He has two hours to comply, if he does not, we will begin to kill hostages." There was a shrill shriek.

"Oh my god…"

"What is it Kallen?" Lelouch asked franticly.

"Their…Their broadcasting a video feed." Kallen replied. "The student he's holding, it's…"

"Who is it!" Lelouch asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"It's Shirley."

Lelouch paled. "Where are you?"

"My house." Kallen replied. "I was about to leave."

"Go organize the Black Knights." He ordered. "Tell them to get ready to move out."

"What about you?"

"There's something I have to take care of first."

"You're not thinking of turning yourself in like they asked, are you?"

"No – not yet." He hung up, and then dialed another number.

"Euphemia, its Lelouch – have you been watching the television?"

- Ashford Academy -

The Britannian armed forces had the academy surrounded within minutes – but that was as far as they got.

"What is going on here?" Euphemia demanded as she arrived. "I demand to speak to the Officer in charge!"

"I am, your Highness." I young man replied.

"Why have you yet to move in?" Euphemia asked, her tone evidence to identity of her older sister.

"We can't!" The Commander replied, pushing a stray blond hair out of his face. "They've – look." He pointed to a television, on which the terrorist was speaking, a gun still pointed at the red haired girls head.

"– I repeat, we have rigged the school with explosives, if anybody attempts to enter the school, we will blow it."

"What's going on?" Euphemia turned to see Suzaku exiting the Lancelot's transport as it rolled to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"They've rigged the school to explode." Euphie replied. "We can't do anything without endangering the students."

"Dammit!" Suzaku cursed, kicking the nearest non-human object. He glared at the now dented trash can. This can't be happening! His friend – Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Lelouch… No, he corrected himself, Lelouch was – Lelouch! Suzaku reached into his pocket and pulled out the small white phone.

"We might not be able to do something," He said as he pressed the 'call' button on the phone – it was the only one. "But I know one person who will." He waited for it to pick up.

"Suzaku"

"You can do something."

"Can I?"

"You're Zero, the only person to ever come close to capturing the legendary Princess Cornelia! If anybody can pull this off, you can!"

There was a pause. "Have the Lancelot ready to deploy through the front gates. Be ready to launch at my signal."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know." Lelouch hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"Was that Euphie?" Kallen asked hesitantly.

"No, Suzaku." Lelouch replied before donning his iconic mask. "We have work to do."

Zero stepped out into the hallway and proceeded down to the meeting room. A majority of the Black Knights on board were already present, including all of his squad commanders.

"I assume you have been watching the news?" Zero asked as he took his position on the front platform. "Currently inside Ashford Academy are two thousand, one hundred and twelve students and staff being held hostage. The terrorists in control will commence with killing hostages in … seventy-five minutes. He has threatened to blow the entire complex if anybody enters. We are going to save those students."

"Why should we save a bunch of Britannians?" One Knight asked, their identity hidden by the crowd.

"Because they are innocent!" Lelouch answered. "They have never done anything against you! They are merely cogs trapped within a machine!"

"Doesn't mean we should help them."

"To not help them when you can only proves what they say of you! Do you want to prove then right, or wrong?"

A murmur ran through the group.

"So," Tohdoh asked. "What is the plan?"

"We must first eliminate the explosives." Zero gestured to the screen, which jumped to life with a schematic of the academy. "The most likely location for the explosives is on the primary foundation columns. Squad alpha's mission will be the elimination of the explosive devices without detonating them."

"How are we supposed to defuse a bomb!" Ohgi asked, looking at zero like he was insane.

"Don't worry; I'll walk you through it." Rakshata replied in her usual demure tone.

"Squad Bravo will then infiltrate the school and eliminate any enemy Knightmares you come across. Keep structural damage to a minimum. You will then rendezvous with the Lancelot-"

"Are you serious?" Asahina exclaimed. "The Lancelot?"

"Yes, and any attempt to kill him will be punished – am I understood?"

There was a silent nod of agreement.

"Good. The final team will enter the school itself and take out any terrorists left. I command Squad Charlie, Kallen Squad Bravo, and Tohdoh Squad Alpha – dismissed!"

As the Black Knights rushed of to get ready, C.C. simply walked up to stand next to Zero. "Do you no why anybody would try something like this?"

"No" Lelouch replied. "I've given up trying to understand the mind of a terrorist."

- Ashford Academy, 30 minutes later -

Suzaku sat in his Knightmare, waiting for Lelouch's signal – whatever that was.

"Suzaku" Euphie's voice asked over his comlink. "Are you sure about this?"

"What's the point of this arrangement if we aren't going to use it to help people?" Suzaku replied. "If helping him can help save lives, then maybe it will be worth it."

"Its good to see you're starting to see the possibilities of this arrangement"

"Lelouch!"

"I understand that you may not approve of my methods, or I of yours – you see mine as to radical, I see yours as to conservative. But if we compromise, we can find a way to reach our mutual goal. As long as one goal, one ideal is shared, it is possible to join together, to take down a greater foe. You know I am not the enemy – and you know who is."

As massive explosion ripped through the air as a huge hole opened up on the court yard. Suddenly, an object of some sort flew out of the hole before exploding into a massive fireball above the school.

"Let us fight together, old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

- Ashford Academy -

The massive crash of the front gates buckling under the force of a Knightmare at top speed echoed across the campus.

"What are you doing!" Euphemia asked franticly as The Lancelot sped towards the school. If the fireball had not been stunning enough, a split second later Suzaku had charged the front gate.

"That was the signal!" Suzaku replied as he quickly took out two of the terrorist Knighmares.

"Are you sure?" Euphie asked, her voice tinted with her anxiety. If they were wrong…

"This is _Zero_ we're talking about." Suzaku answered. Two more enemy frames appeared in front of him.

"What happened to the explo-" The first pilot was cut off as his mech was impaled by one of the Lancelot's harken. The second didn't even have time to comment.

"How nice of you to join us." Suzaku turned to see a half dozen Knightmare's approach from his left. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Where's Zero?" Suzaku asked the squad. It would be incredibly foolish for Lelouch to put himself in harm's way by piloting one of the Knightmare's.

"He's leading the rescue team inside the Academy." Suzaku turned to face the red mech as it spoke and simply stared. That was even worse!

"Whose idea was that!" Suzaku asked, an explosion of in the distance echoing across the courtyard.

"His, actually" Kallen replied. "He seemed rather intent on it. So, think you'll be able to work with a bunch of 'terrorists'?"

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Suzaku quoted. "Lets show these bastards what they have coming!"

A cheer ripped through the squad. "Alright! Let's kick some ass!" A group of no less then forty terrorist mechs surrounded them, more then willing to oblige.

"Seven against one?" Kallen voiced as she prepped wave surger. "That seems fair." The Enemy commander – if he could be called that –simply looked on from his Burai.

"Why aren't they scared?" He received his answer as his Frame began to melt under the effect of the Gurren's primary armament.

"Open Fire!" Suzaku ordered as he charged onto the throng of enemies, MVS blade drawn. The Black Knights follow suit, and began to wave through the terrorist numbers, leaving destruction in their wake.

"This hardly seems fair." One Black Knight voiced as he took out another enemy Burai. "Seven against one? I almost feel sorry for them."

- Somewhere within the Academy -

Lelouch sped down the hallway of the school, two dozen armed Black Knights behind him. He kept running the video he had seen over and over again in his head. There had to be something in the footage that identified the room. The walls had been the same pattern as the rest of the school, and there had been no computers. There had been, however, a table – a large wooden one. There was only one like that in the entire school.

"This way! Quickly!" He ordered as he turned left down a familiar hall. He didn't stop as he reached the end, immediately kicking the door down – and almost immediately regretting it. Apparently there was a reason police used rams…

His dramatic entrance, however, had been enough to catch the attention of the terrorist leader. He quickly turned to face Zero, bring his gun up to fire as he did so.

Lelouch didn't even hesitate. He quickly emptied three rounds into his chest, causing the man to drop to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked franticly as he looked Shirley over. She didn't seem to be injured physically, but mentally? She failed to answer him and simply stared at the body next to her.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch replied. This time she turned to face him – she was obviously frightened – understandably so – and was on the verge of tears. Without warning, she buried her face in Lelouch's shoulder and began to softly cry.

"H-he had a gun to my h-head!" She managed to get out between sobs as she began to cry harder. "I thought he was – I thought he would…"

"Everything is fine now." Zero replied. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I…I know it's you," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know it's you, Lulu."

"What?" Lelouch said in shock. He had erased her memory, so how could she know who he was?

"Wait here, for a moment." Zero said to her quickly before turning to one of the subordinates the Black Knights had captured as they entered. "Where are the other hostages?"

"Why should I tell you?" The young man spat back. His attitude changed, however, as a gun barrel was pressed against his left temple.

"Because I am the one with a gun to your head." Zero replied. "The hostages?"

"West wing!" The terrorist replied franticly. "Annex gym!"

Lelouch turned to the black Knights. "Tie up these people and go rescue the hostages! I will take care of this girl – go!" The Knights nodded and proceed to follow the order. As soon as they left, Zero turned to Shirley.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded silently.

"Then please follow me." The girl stood and followed Lelouch out the door and down the hall to another classroom. He quickly locked the door before removing his helmet. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know?" Lelouch replied, slowly taking of his mask. "How do you know I'm Zero?"

"I – I don't understand it myself." Shirley replied. "I…There was this note, near my desk." She laughed weakly. "I don't even remember writing it, but it was in my handwriting and everything…"

"What was on the note Shirley?" Lelouch asked austerely.

"It said… It was addressed to you." She explained. "It said that you were Zero, and that… that you had killed my father… and it was so overwhelming, I just didn't know what to think of it! I wanted to talk to you, but I just couldn't get myself to! It's just… did you really kill my father?"

Lelouch froze at the question. He turned towards the window, looking out onto the courtyard. "Zero is responsible for the landside that lead to the death of your father – and I am Zero, so yes, I did." He quickly turned to face her. "Please believe me, if had known what was going to happen, if I had known so many civilians would have died, if I had known that your father would I have died, I never would have done it!" his voice was almost frantic.

"If my father hadn't been at risk," She asked. "If the only people at risk had been the live of people you hadn't known, would you have still done it, knowing that they would die?"

Lelouch averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at her. It was strange that, of all the people he could lie to and manipulate, she was the only one he was powerless against. "I try not to see myself as a terrorist, and I want to believe I am not. Terrorist's are madmen who will kill anybody in their path, thinking that the end justifies the means." Lelouch laughed meekly. "'the end justifies the means', a term coined by Niccolo Machiavelli – ironic, considering who I am…" Lelouch stared into his helmet, like Hamlet to the skull of Yorick. "…Zero, the Machiavellian leader of the Black Knights." He then donned the iconic mask. "It was never my intention to let civilians die, to leave you without a father. I cannot undo my actions, nor can I abandon my post. I can only offer you my deepest apology for the death of your father…" Lelouch gave a deep bow. "And my humble plea that you accept it. Now, we must be going."

"Not so fast." One of the terrorists stood at the door, a gun aimed straight at Zero's head.

"How much did you here?" Zero asked calmly.

"Enough" The terrorist replied.

"No, really, how much did you hear?" Lelouch asked again.

"Uh…" The terrorist scratched his head. "'…My humble plea that you accept it…' That's it."

"Very well," Lelouch replied. "Now if you will excuse us…"

"Hold your horses!" The terrorist ordered, raising the gun again. "You, Zero, are not going to be leaving here alive." There was an audible click as a round chambered. "Any last words?"

Lelouch looked over his shoulder briefly – the window was behind him. "Yes – q-1, room 12-c, north wing."

"What?" The terrorist said, confused. "Is that it?"

"No," Lelouch replied. "Just two more." Their was a rain of glass as the massive silver claw of the Guren tore out the wall before aiming its slash harken at the man. "You lose."

- Front gates, Ashford Academy -

Euphie paced back and forth, unable to stand still. The school had soon become enveloped in smoke, making it impossible to watch the battle. She was so busy worrying that she nearly jumped from shock when somebody spoke.

"Something's approaching!" a sentry yelled out. Euphie rushed over to the pace wear the front gate once stood, a silhouette slowly coming to shape.

"Prepare to fire!" The Sutherland's raised their cannons, ready to fire. As they all watched, a single white Frame emerged.

"Hold your fire!" Euphie ordered as the Knightmare returned to its transport. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the cockpit as its hatch swung open. "Are all the students all right?" She asked quickly.

"All the students are fine. " Suzaku replied as he climbed out of the cockpit.

"The terrorists?"

"Taken care of."

"What about the black Knights?" The Commander asked franticly. "What about Zero?"

"I'm sorry," Suzaku replied. "I never saw…"

"All units, move in!" The commander ordered, cutting off Suzaku. "Find Zero!"

"Wait!" Suzaku yelled as he quickly stood up. "What are you doing?"

"What you could not…" Replied the commander. "…Capturing Zero!" The Commander rushed toward the courtyard, Euphemia and Suzaku following behind.

"Commander, this is Orca 5," The Radio crackled as the pilot reported. We've, ah, found something…"

"Did you find Zero!" The Commander replied, almost ecstatic. The capture of Zero, Britannia's most wanted criminal! This would earn him a promotion for sure!

"We found…"

"Yes, yes?"

"…A hole."

The Commander stopped dead in his tracks. "…huh?"

"There's a large hole in the middle of the main courtyard, approximately… 50 feet deep. It appears to connect to the schools foundations."

"What about it?" The Commander snapped back. They should be looking for Zero, not stupid…

"It appears to connect to the sewer system." Orca 5 reported. "Several Landspinner tracks lead to it. It appears that they escaped sir."

He Commander began to shake. "Dammit!" He cursed as he threw the radio to the ground before stomping on it… repeatedly.

"You actually thought that you could catch Zero?" The Commander turned to face the Lancelot pilot. "Cornelia couldn't even capture him – what makes you think you could?"

The commander dropped to his knees, head hung in defeat. "…my promotion…"

- Ashford Academy, the two day -

"Wow" Rivalz said in awe as he kicked a rock into the gapping hole in front of him. "Those Black Knights sure did a number on the school."

"Yes, but they did save us…" Milly replied. "There is that to consider. What do you think Shirley?"

"Huh?" The redhead looked up, the question bringing her back to reality.

"I was asking what you think of all this!" Milly replied. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, really!" Shirley replied. "Don't worry about me."

"You had a gun pointed at your head." Milly answered. "Nobody is fine after that."

"You all had guns pointed at you!" Shirley retorted.

"Yes, but we weren't personally saved by Zero." Milly retorted with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

The entire student council (minus 3) turned to see Lelouch staring at them from the opposite edge of the hole. "What?"

"Your Highness!" Rivalz rushed over to Lelouch and bowed dramatically. "Forgive us for are impudence, your lordship."

"Really, that's not necessary!" Lelouch replied. "Wow, I'm surprised at how much you've gotten done." The school festival had been delayed after the hostage incident, long enough for most of the damage to be repaired. The hole, however, was another matter.

"Yes, but we still have work to do." Milly replied. She looked around quickly. "Where's Kallen?"

"What?" Lelouch replied. "She was right behind me…" Lelouch turned around to see a knot of students about twenty feet behind him.

"How did you become a Knightmare Pilot?"

"How come you can be a Knight?"

"Have you been working for Lelouch long?"

"Enough!" Kallen yelled, forcing the entire mob surrounding her back a few steps. "Next person to violate my personal space is going to regret it!" She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and stuck immediately. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed the offending limb and swung it over her head, its owner following suit before crashing into the ground at her feet.

"…ow"

"Lelouch?" Kallen said, dumbstruck. "What are you doing?"

"At the moment?" Lelouch replied, still on his back. "Trying to make sure my legs still work."

"Sorry." Kallen apologized as Lelouch stood and dusted himself off. "I thought you were one of them."

"No problem, but next time just call me."

"Why?"

"Because, then I can have them all arrested for interfering with official Imperial business." That caused the entire crowd to quickly scatter.

"Could you really do that?" Kallen asked as she watched to group run off.

"No" Lelouch replied calmly. "But they don't know that."

"What happened to, poor, meek, shy Kallen?" Milly asked as the student Council approached. "What have you been hiding?"

Kallen paled. _Crap!_

"Come on," Rivalz said, stepping in. "She's probably been working for Lelouch the whole time."

Milly simply began to pout. "I guess – but that's so obvious…" She turned to Lelouch. "What about you? You don't have a boat!"

It was Lelouch's turn to curse to himself

"Maybe he borrowed it from a friend?" Rivalz suggested.

"Exactly" Lelouch replied. _Rivalz, I will never turn down one of your gambling schemes again!_

"Fine." Milly said, finally excepting the explanation. "Kallen, head over to the kitchen. Lelouch, your Chairman." She tossed him a clip board. "That's a list of all the groups and their duties." She tossed him a head set. "Use that to talk to them. Have fun!" the council, Milly in front, then strode off to whatever other business they had.

"Life is finally back to normal, eh?" Lelouch voiced as he watched the council shrink in the distance.

"Normal," Kallen replied, turning to head toward the academy. "Right."

She found her way to the kitchen easily enough, but was surprised by who she found there.

"Suzaku?"

"Oh, Kallen." Suzaku replied, looking up from his onions. "What do you need?"

"The president told me to come down here." She replied. "I guess I'm supposed to help you."

"Well, grab a knife and help me out – if you don't already have one."

"Are you still upset that I tried to kill you?" Kallen asked as she took one of the knives and began to chop.

"Of course not" Suzaku replied. "I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

Kallen simply kept chopping. After a few minutes, the silence became unbearable.

"You don't like Lelouch's plan, do you?"

"I think there are better methods." Suzaku replied.

"Then why do you go along with it?"

"Because," Suzaku explained. "I would rather change his mind here then defeat him on the battlefield."

"But do you really think you can change Britannia from the inside?" Kallen asked. "People have been trying that for nearly as long as people have been trying to topple it from without! What makes you any different from them?"

"It might not work, but I can try." Suzaku replied, "At least I'll have done something."

"But it will have been for nothing!" Kallen yelled back. "As soon as you're gone, it will all just be undone!"

"Then maybe Lelouch isn't the only one who needs a change in perspective."

Kallen stared at him for a moment. "You've changed, haven't you?" Before Suzaku could respond, the door slid open.

"Suzaku, the truck's arrived, the cheese is…" Lelouch looked up to see Kallen and Suzaku staring at him. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be here, Kallen."

"Milly told me to go to the kitchen – you were there."

"Do you have any idea how many Kitchens are in this school?" Lelouch replied sardonically. "Kallen, if you wouldn't mind, could you go check in with your class – they seem a little short handed."

"Sure" Kallen said before walking out of the small kitchen. Once she had left, Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "Suzaku, you'd better get ready to pilot the Ganymede for the festival."

"Oh, right." Suzaku headed off as Lelouch's radio began to buzz.

"Yes? What do you mean? I'll be there in a minute."

Five minutes later, Lelouch was working at a bench in the stall area. As he negotiated with the drama club, _something_ hit him on the head.

"I'm sorry! The handle just broke! Wait, aren't you one of Suzaku's friends?"

Lelouch just stared at the dark blue haired woman for a moment. "Do I know you?"

"Oh! I work with Suzaku Kururugi." She extended a hand. "I'm Cecile Croomy."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia," He replied, returning the hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you." Before he could proceed any further, he was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Excuse me, student, do you know where I could get some – oh, it's you." Lelouch turned around to see a green haired girl standing behind him.

"Excuse me" Lelouch said to Cecile quickly, "There is something I need to take care of." He quickly grabbed C.C. by the wrist and ran off.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked her, his voice clearly tinted with frustration.

"I wanted to get a piece of pizza." C.C. replied.

"I'll bring you a piece!"

"I don't trust you. You'll bring me a cold piece."

"I don't have time for this!" Lelouch was interrupted once again as the storehouse door slid open.

"Why did you come here to the school?" Lelouch could here Kallen as she addresses somebody, just out of sight.

"Oh, that's my fault."

"Who are you, anyway? You're defiantly not an eleven, what's your name?"

"Kallen, authorized personnel only, could you please get them out of here?" He froze as he saw who she was with.

Kallen entered with Ohgi and some woman he didn't recognize.

_What's Ohgi doing here?_ He thought to himself. _This is bad, if they see me here with C.C…._

Before Lelouch could continue, the door slid open again,

"I'm sure they put the spare ones in here…"

_Shirley? _Lelouch thought _and Suzaku?_ Lelouch quickly retreated back to the shadows where C.C. was while Kallen hid her two 'guests' behind a stack of mats.

"Kallen?" Shirley asked as she made her way further into the storehouse.

"Oh, hello. What's up?"

"Are there any spare fuel tanks back there? Rival needs one for the pizza."

"Can this get any more annoying?" Lelouch asked himself as he opened his case while cursing Murphy. (( A/N – as in Murphy's law.))

"You could use your Geass, can't you?" C.C. asked in her usual tone

"It would be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him, and I've already used it on everyone else here." He explained as he removed some sort of wireless trigger device from the case.

"Well it's your own fault then." C.C. said smugly. "You shouldn't use it so freely."

"Your comments are not helping!"

"Is that Lelouch?" Lelouch looked up to see Shirley approaching his position. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Find a way to get out of here fast!" Lelouch hissed as C.C. before standing. "Shirley, can't it wait?" Lelouch hadn't spoken to her since the terrorist incident – what was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorry I killed your father, let's be friends'?

"What are you talking about?" Shirley argued "You're never around in the first place!"

Ahh! The Panels are falling!" Lelouch had enough time to look up after Kallen's scream to see the stack of panels began to collapse – right towards Shirley. As he rushed forward, he triggered his own diversion – a series of smoke bombs, courtesy the drama club.

"Where did all this smoke come from?"

"It must be for detecting gas leaks – the main valve must have been knocked lose."

"Never mind that, can someone help me please? I'm in a little pain here"

"What's the matter?"

"My ankle – it's a very familiar feeling."

After they had untangled themselves from that mess, they made their way to the main courtyard – it was almost time for the giant pizza.

Lelouch watched from the control both as Rivalz chatted away from the top of the massive oven.

"I promise I'll make time Shirley, just send group **B **to the stage to help, thanks - And Shirley? ... I'm sorry." Lelouch turned the radio off and let out a sigh.

"Not bad." Lelouch glanced over his shoulder to see the council president walk into the control booth. "Got everything on schedule, huh?"

Lelouch just turned to her and grinned "I've learned to manage people lately. Still, they seem so optimistic, don't they? The Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, and after that the terrorist incident, but look at everyone."

"That's why we need this. Festivals are necessary – for everyone all the time. You still need to learn a bit more."

Lelouch laughed. "Okay, lesson learned."

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned to see his sister, but was quite surprised at who was with her.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna need a second – call me if anything happens!" Lelouch said to Milly quickly before rushing out.

As Suzaku began to prepare the massive pizza, Milly watched from a distance as Lloyd approached.

"Ganymede, a third generation Knightmare, The type used by Marianne the Flash – isn't that correct?"

"It's just a fundamental frame – just a puppet for events like this." Milly replied dully.

"An unorthodox design dropped for the next generation of Knightmare after the death of Marianne."

"I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me, isn't it?"

"So now you get it?" Milly looked up to see A woman with dark blue hair. "He has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex."

"Well," Lloyd said. "I get the general idea anyway." He paused for a moment before turning to face Milly. "The question is, are you willing to marry me just to elevate your families' status?"

"What if I am?" Milly replied.

"Then it's a simple exchange." Lloyd replied. "I give you my title, you give me the Ganymede."

"Is that all this is to you, Lloyd?" the Blue haired woman yelled. "A Business transaction?"

"The real question," Lloyd replied. "Is if that's all this is to her."

Meanwhile, royalty watched on from the school steps.

"Last year was my turn to do it, but I can't compare to a real pilot." Lelouch lamented as the Pizza was flung once again into the air.

"I'm sure you did wonderfully!" Euphie replied, whilst Lelouch stared off into the distance.

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked after a moment. "Why did you come, today of all days?"

"I plan on making my announcement from here." Euphemia replied. "But I still don't understand why it is not enough…"

"Because it is an empty dream!" Lelouch replied. "A dream with no future. You offer the illusion of freedom, yet keep them captive! You give them freedom, only to further enclose them!" Lelouch lowered his voice. "Euphemia, I know what you are trying to do, and its commendable. But it will only lead to further suffering. This government cannot be changed peacefully." It was then that a sudden gust of wind decided to further Murphy's plot.

"Princess Euphemia?"

One observer - That was all it took to cause a massive flocking of people on their location.

"Lelouch, take Nunnally away!"

"Sorry to leave you at a time like this!"

"Everyone, don't run! Please don't panic!"

"…Pizza"

"Everyone, stop this at once! Do you realize who this is? This is the sub viceroy, the third imperial Princess!"

"I don't think that will help any, Cecile" Lloyd said to himself as he and Milly watched on.

"HITV, just one word, a comment ple-" The reporter was cut off as she was unceremoniously thrown by the collar to join a dozen other people in a pile farther back.

"Who else wants some?" Kallen challenged the horde of onlookers. They all wisely took a step back. "Suzaku!"

"Got it!" Suzaku made his way forward in the Ganymede before carefully picking the third princess up of the ground.

"Princess Euphemia, your not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Suzaku."

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?"

As Euphemia made her announcement, Lelouch watched from the safety of a snack stand. "So begins the end of Britannia."

Meanwhile, Schneizel watched with a smirk. "Announce your little Administrative zone, Euphemia. I'm quite ready for you and Lelouch… or should I say, Zero?"


	4. Chapter 4

- Flagship _Ikaruga,_ of the shore of Tokyo -

"This doesn't bode well for us, does it?" Rakshata taunted as she casually smoked her pipe.

"Applications for the Black Knights are already down." Diethard replied. "Its not considered treason to join the administrative zone."

"We can't just sit back and watch this kill us!" Tamaki yelled. "We have to fight!"

"And lose the support of the Japanese?" Tohdoh responded. "We would be hated by the very people we seek to save."

"But we can't just ignore this!"

"Why can't we support this?" Ougi asked. "If it functions the same way Princess Euphemia says it does, it doesn't contradict Zero's goals."

"Its peace on their terms." Kallen answered. "Not a desirable position in a war."

"maybe." Ougi replied. "But isn't that better then war?"

- Royal residence, Tokyo settlement -

"I'm home" Lelouch announced as he entered the parlor. Nunnally was, as usual, with Sayoko at the table, making paper cranes.

"How was your meeting with Shirley?" Nunnally asked, setting down her latest origami creation.

"She never showed up." Lelouch lied smoothly as he hung up his jacket.

"Let me take that for you." Sayoko offered politely as she rose from her seat.

"Thank you." Lelouch answered. "Could you also fetch us some tea?"

"Of course, my lord." Sayoko replied with a bow before leaving the room.

"Is Suzaku here?" Lelouch asked as he took a seat.

"No." Nunnally said as she picked up one of her cranes. "He's with Euphie, handling some thing for the special administrative region. He been spending a lot of time with her, you know."

"He is her Knight, after all."

"I think their something else going on between those two." Nunnally set down her crane. "Is Kallen here? I wanted her help with a paper hummingbird I'm trying to make."

"No – she had some school business to attend to." Lelouch lied once again. Kallen was otherwise preoccupied with a meeting of the Black Knights, not that Nunnally needed to know that. "She should be back for dinner." Lelouch paused for a minute. "How do you know so much about Euphie and Suzaku?"

"All you have to do is look." Nunnally replied in her usual tone.

"An ironic statement, coming from a blind girl." Lelouch replied humorously.

"Is something bothering you?" Nunnally asked without warning.

"What makes you say that?" Lelouch tried to reply casually.

"A sister knows these things." Nunnally teased. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" Lelouch repeated. "I'm fine! I've just been preoccupied with all this news of the Administrative region."

"Is that all?" Nunnally replied. "Do you think something might go wrong?"

"Something like that." Lelouch leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

"Euphie invited both of us to the ceremony!" Nunnally said excitedly.

They both turned to look toward the hall as they heard the thunderous boom of the front door open and slam shut. "Speaking of Euphie…" Lelouch stood and headed into the front hall to find Euphemia and Suzaku heading in his direction.

"How go things at the administrative region?" Euphemia nearly jumped at the sudden utterance from her half-brother.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Euphie chastised.

"My apologizes." Lelouch replied with a slight bow. " How did things go?"

"Wonderfully!" Euphie replied excitingly. "Construction is on schedule."

"That's good…" Lelouch hesitated for a moment. "I need to speak to Suzaku for a moment. Actually, you should probably listen to, Euphie."

"What is it?" Suzaku asked hesitantly.

"This will take a while to explain." Lelouch replied before leading them to a foyer.

Some time later, the three of them were simply staring at Lelouch – Kallen had arrived part way through the discussion.

"So, Shirley knows your Zero?" Suzaku spoke first.

"What I want to know," Kallen said before Lelouch could respond. "is how she lost her memory in the first place."

"That's not important right now." Lelouch replied. "What is important is that somebody is out there knows who I am."

"We know." Kallen replied, gesturing towards Suzaku and Euphemia. "Why aren't you worried about any of us?"

"You all have bodyguards or _are_ the bodyguards." Lelouch responded. "I doubt Shirley has such security."

"I don't follow." Suzaku stated flatly.

"Shirley isn't going to tell anybody." Lelouch explained. "But if anybody finds out that she knew such information…

"She would become a target." Suzaku finished. If anybody found out that Lelouch was Zero, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that his death would soon follow. To think that somebody would be willing to kidnap an innocent girl, who would do such a thing?

"Exactly," Lelouch replied. "and of Britannia, no less."

"So," Suzaku asked after a moment. "What do you propose we do?"

"Make sure nothing happens to her." Lelouch replied. "That's all we can do."

"So, what?" Kallen said sardonically. "You're going to stalk her?"

"Of course not." Lelouch replied. "We are going to have her stalk us."

"Say again?" Kallen responded, "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"We were, not to long ago, close friends." Lelouch stood to leave. "I must simply… rebuild that relationship. Once I have done that, having her around me - and thus my security detail – will be a simple matter."

"What about the little fact that you accidentally killed her father?" Kallen inquired. "That sort of thing generally puts a damper on 'relationships'."

"That is, as you would say, my problem." Lelouch replied as he crossed the threshold into the entrance hall. "I can be quite persuasive." As Lelouch turned to leave, however, he felt a familiar shock through his left eye.

"Are you all right!" Euphemia asked worriedly as her half brother suddenly clutched at his face.

"Its nothing," Lelouch assured her. That was the third time that day – whatever was going on, it was not normal, and it seemed to be getting worse "anything else, Kallen?"

"Speaking of dampers." Kallen continued, "The others are worried that the Administrative region is going to kill the Black Knights."

"I was just heading out to address that." Lelouch replied calmly. He glanced over his shoulder back at Kallen. "Interested?"

- Flagship _Ikaruga -_

"I understand you are worried at what this Administrative region will mean for the black Knights." Zero calmly addressed the assembled crowd. "Rest assured, we will continue to fight."

"But we have addressed every possible way to approach this." Diethard replied. "This approach has the support of the Japanese. We can't fight it."

"Then we won't" Replied Zero.

"Then what are we going to do?" Tamaki asked heatedly.

"We are going to show the Japanese just what this is – an attempt by Britannia to control them - A trap to drive them into complacency. This isn't freedom – this is a collar. But this collar only functions when you are unaware of it. If you know it is their, it no longer works."

"'beware of Greeks bearing gifts', huh?" Diethard said, smirking.

"Exactly."

"I don't follow." One of the Black Knights said.

"The only reason most of Britannian royalty would agree to this is in hopes of calming the vocal outcries of the Japanese. If we tell them what this really is, they'll turn their backs on it."

"So we're against the special region?"

"No" Zero stated emphatically. "We do not want the Japanese to simply turn their backs on this. We want them to take it and demand more! We let the Britannians plant the seeds of their own destruction. Once this region is set up, we could establish a presence within it."

"How?" Tamaki demanded. "I've read the proposal – The Japanese only have control over internal security – external security if handled by the Britannian military! Even then, the region police are regulated by the Britannians!"

"One of my agents is positioned to obtain the position of Viscount of Mt. Fuji." Zero answered confidently.

"And who would that be?" Tamaki inquired.

"You shall see." Zero replied. "You shall see."

"What about our grand unveiling of what the special region really is?" Diethard inquired. "Are we doing it before the ceremony?"

"No," Zero corrected, "During."

"Hack the feed?"

"Not quite." Zero pulled out a small envelope. "I have been invited by Sub Viceroy Euphemia to attend the ceremony tomorrow."

"Goanna crash the Britannians little party, are we?" Nagisa said, grinning.

"I am – you will have the stadium surrounded, ready to move at my signal."

"Should you really take such a risk, Zero?" Ougi asked. "This organization wouldn't survive very long without you."

"Don't worry." Zero assured him. "I know what I'm doing."

- Ashford Residence, Tokyo settlement -

Milly was only half watching the news coverage of the ceremony when here phone rang.

"Milly Ashford."

"Ah, hello, Milly – how has your morning been?"

"Lloyd?" Milly shrieked into the phone. "How on earth did you get this number! Was It Lelouch? Or was it Suzaku? When I get my hands on them!..."

"It was your mother." Lloyd replied. "And you really shouldn't yell at people like that. I take it that you're unhappy about hearing from me?"

"What do you want, Lloyd?" Milly asked dejectedly. The sooner she got this conversation over with, the sooner he was out of her hair.

"It just so happens that I have been invited to attend today's Ceremony – stage side seats, the whole nine yards – and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Lloyds tone was a little to sweet for Milly's liking

"How long did Cecile have to yell at you to get you to call me?" She had only been to Lloyd's laboratory a few times, but she knew that, if you needed him to do anything non-frame related, you needed Cecile – you don't work with somebody like Lloyd as long as Cecile had without learning how to 'persuade' them.

"Not long, actually." Lloyd replied. "She just went straight to threatening me with those horrendous 'etiquette classes' of hers"

Milly couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the comment. She might loath his mocking demeanor, but Lloyd evaded those classes like Lelouch evaded P.E. – often and effectively.

"Well?" Lloyd asked. "If you don't, I'm afraid I might not see tomorrow."

"Fine." Milly replied. "I don't see why not – but you call me 'Snookums', 'buttercup', or 'sweetie' even once, you'll be eating through a tube."

"Can't wait to see you either, _ma chérie"_ Lloyd replied before hanging up.

- Mt. Fuji Stadium, SAZ -

"Lloyd! Glad to see you!" Suzaku made his way across the throng of guests at the reception for the Ceremony. Euphemia had insisted on attending the event, all though it amounted to nothing more then a simple lunch before the ceremony proper. The tent they were in was only a few yards from the stadium, providing pleasant shade in the formidable heat of the Japanese summer.

"You know I never turn down a free meal, Suzaku." Lloyd replied in his usual leisurely tone. The reception for the Ceremony was well catered – Lloyd could have done without the formalities. He hated having to wear formal attire. "I'm sure you know Miss Ashford?"

"Yes, we're on the student council together." Suzaku replied. "I hope your enjoying yourself?"

"Some less then others." Lloyd explained. "Things aren't going very well with Miss Ashford."

"Where is she?" Suzaku asked, quickly scanning the crowd. He saw Earls, dukes, general Dalton, Bartley, two viscounts and a count – but no Milly.

"She's avoiding me." Lloyd explained. "She used the old 'I have to use the ladies room' excuse."

"Why wouldn't she avoid you?" Suzaku and Lloyd both spun around at the voice. Standing behind them was Cecile. She was dressed in a flattering dark red evening gown. She seemed to fail to notice the large amount of male attention the dress was gaining – the gown left far less to the imagination then her usual uniform. "You are by far the most asocial person I have ever met."

"Everything is just a component in a system." Lloyd shrugged. "Why grow attached to a part?"

"Still," Suzaku started "I thought you two might get along."

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked as he absentmindedly adjusted his cravat.

"You see people as tools," Suzaku explained. "And she use's them as tools – add to that her background in Knightmare Frames…"

"What does she know about Knightmare Frames?" Lloyd asked, interested now that the topic was on his favorite subject.

"She's the heir to the Ashford family." Suzaku remarked. "Of course she knows a few things about Frames. Her grandfather helped develop the Ganymede. She's no engineer, mind you, buch an influence is bound to trickle down the family tree."

"Like you and your father, Suzaku?" Lloyd replied cynically.

"Lloyd!"

"No, its all right Miss Croomy." Suzaku replied, stopping Cecile's reprimand. "I've made peace with my past." He turned back to Lloyd. "Have you?"

Lloyd paled, his body refusing to respond to his commands, his voice refusing to speak as Suzaku walked over to greet some other guests. "That… he must have accessed my file …"

"What is it?" Cecile inquired. "What does he know?" Cecile glared at him, her white shawl dropping slightly as she crossed her arms. "What are you hiding?"

"Its-its nothing." Lloyd rebuked. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Lloyd quickly made his way across the congregation and out of the tent.

"Was that Earl Asplund?" Nina asked meekly as she watched the silver haired engineer rush out of the tent.

"He's fine" Suzaku assured her. "He just had to step out for some air. Now, where is Shirley? Didn't Lelouch invite her as well?"

"She said something about having to use the powder room." Nina replied.

"Probably just cold feet." Nina spun around at the voice. "One in my position can relate."

"Pr-Princess Euphemia!" Nina stuttered. "I'm sorry, your highness!" Nina added as she quickly bowed.

"That's not necessary." Euphemia said, waving for her to stand. "You look well, Miss Einstein."

"Th-Thank you, you highness." Nina replied, blushing.

"I understand that Lelouch invited you?" Euphemia inquired.

"Yes, along with Miss Fennette." Nina explained as best she could without stuttering. "Lelouch has been asking about my research into uranium recently-"

"Wait," Euphemia interrupted. "Fennette? Shirley Fennette?"

"Yes," Nina replied."why?"

"Lelouch talks about her so much, but I haven't had the chance to meet her." Euphemia explained

"That's strange." Nina replied, nervously playing with her glass. "Their relationship hasn't been going very well."

"Really?" Euphie asked. "How so?"

"Well," Nina responded. "She seems to have been giving him the cold shoulder. She acts like she's never even known him! At least, until recently, and then they just started acting strange – trying to avoid each other – she won't even talk to him…"

"talk to who?" Nina and Euphemia turned to see Miss Fennette.

"Ah, Miss Fennette!" Euphemia exclaimed, quickly grasping her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Ah, your Highness…I…"

"Please, call me Euphie!" Euphemia replied. "Lelouch has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Shirley responded, surprised. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He'll arrive later." Euphie assured her. "Don't worry about him."

"Speaking of arrivals, where's your guest?" Shirley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Suzaku got to invite Earl Asplund and Miss Croomy-"

"Ah, so you have met them!" Euphemia exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." Shirley answered. "He was quite…unique."

"That's one way to describe him." Suzaku said, chuckling.

"Lelouch invited Nina and myself, but who did you invite?"

"He'll be arriving shortly." Euphemia said cheerfully as Dalton announced the start of the ceremony.

A little over a mile away, the silver claw of the Guren gleamed in the spotted sunlight of the tree cover. It was crouched in front of the Gawain, like a subject before the king.

"Is everyone in position?" Zero asked as he climbed to the top of the massive Frame.

"Yes," Kallen replied, "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you question Euphemia's integrity?" Zero probed.

"It's not her that worries me." Kallen replied. "If something happens in their, you'll be full of holes before you can say 'parley'"

"You worry too much Kallen" Zero replied before an electric like shock coursed through his eye.

"Something wrong?" Kallen asked worryingly as Zero tried in vain to clutch his left eye through his mask.

"It's nothing," Zero replied. "Stay in position unless I signal. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well," Zero took his position atop the mech. "C.C., we have a ceremony to attend."

- Center stage, Mt. Fuji Stadium -

"Ah, there you are_, ma chérie_, I thought you might have gotten lost." Lloyd teased Milly as she took her seat on the stage next to Lloyd. Their row was right behind Princess Euphemia's, so the view of the proceedings was limited.

"That wouldn't bode well for your plan to obtain the Ganymede, would it?" Milly responded in kind.

"Or your attempt to restore your families status, _ma chérie_"

"I guess…" Milly replied drearily.

"You don't seem very excited about the prospect of marrying me." Lloyd commented.

"Its not you" Milly paused for a second. "It's not just you. It's the whole concept. I don't want to marry somebody just to restore my family's status."

"A hopeless romantic, are we?" Lloyd taunted. "Only interested in marrying for love?"

"I simply want to choose my own life." Milly replied. "I feel like a fraud to myself, like I'm just some pawn for some person's game."

"That's because you are." Milly turned to look at Lloyd as he continued to speak. "You're a pawn of your parents, your teachers – even me. We are all just pawns, _ma chérie_, the only thing you can choose is who you are a pawn of."

"Is that why you're so detached from other people?" Milly asked.

"People are fragile beings" Lloyd remarked somberly. "Far too easily broken, to easily snatched away from us. Friendship, camaraderie, love – all it does is lead to heartache."

"But you know what they say, 'it's better to love and to lost then to have never loved at all'." Milly quoted.

"Tell me, Miss Ashford" Lloyd asked, his tone grim and serious. "Have you ever lost somebody you loved?"

Before Milly could respond, a sudden gasp rippled through the crowd. High above the stadium, a looming black mech slowly glided across the sky.

"I'm so glad you could make it Zero!" Euphemia said, rushing forward. "Welcome to the special administrative zone!"

"Thank you, Princess Euphemia." Zero replied. "I request an audience with you. Alone."

"…Very well." Euphemia replied. "This way."

The crowd watched as the mech flew over and landed by the G-1 base. As soon as Zero touched the ground, security had him surrounded. "He's clear" Announced one security official after quickly scanning him with a metal detector.

"Follow me, Zero." Euphemia instructed Zero before leading the way to the command vehicle. As they walked away, Suzaku watched with apprehension. Yes, it was Lelouch behind that mask – but did that mean he could be trusted? Before Suzaku could continue contemplating the thought, he felt something – almost like another consciousness brushing against his own. He spun around to face the massive black frame. "Its you, isn't it?"

- Command bridge, G-1 base -

"Even though the camera's are off, you're being so careful." Euphemia commented as Zero shut the power down for the massive vehicle.

"Can't let anybody discover my identity, now can I?" Lelouch replied as he removed his mask before pulling out a small pistol. "This gun is made of ceramics and bamboo – undetectable to metal detectors."

"Do you intend to shoot me?" Euphemia asked half jokingly.

"I plan on taking you hostage so as to ensure that my speech is uninterrupted." Lelouch replied. "No harm will come to you."

"This isn't necessary, Lelouch." Euphie commented. "you are free to make your speech."

"I cannot take any chances." Lelouch replied.

"Very well," Euphemia replied with a sigh. "But…"

"But what?"

"This all just seems to be happening so fast." Euphemia explained. "Your reinstatement, this alliance, this plan…"

"You want to give this to the Japanese, don't you?" Lelouch asked. "This is your goal, isn't it?"

"I just want people to be happy." Euphie replied. "People shouldn't have to suffer, not if they don't have to."

"An admirable statement." Lelouch remarked. "But a foolish one."

"Why?"

"People cannot just be given freedom – they must want it!" Lelouch answered. "And that freedom must be earned or it will mean nothing to them!" Lelouch winced as an electric jolt ran through his head.

Yards away, C.C. collapsed as the sigil upon her forehead began to glow an eerie, iridescent red.

"Whats wrong!" Suzaku began to rush forward, when she stopped him.

"Don't touch me!" C.C. yelled out, still clutching her left eye. "Don't come any closer!"

"Whats going on?" Suzaku asked, his voice tinged with fear.

"Where is Zero?" C.C. gasped between hard breathes.

"In the command vehicle with the Princess." Suzaku explained. "Why?"

"Something's …" C.C. gasped. "Something's gone wrong…"

"I knew he would betray us!" Bartley yelled out. As soon as the news of Zero's arrival had reached his ears, he had made a bee line for the stadium. It was foolish to trust a terrorist – this just proved his point. "Squad 3, move on the command vehicle – capture Zero!"

- G-1 base, command Bridge -

"Are you alright!" Euphemia asked, rushing over to her brother.

"I'm fine," Lelouch replied as he slowly stood up and faced his sister, brandishing his pistol. "Now, shall we go?"

"I have a panic button, for your information." Euphemia threatened jokingly. "What's to stop me from using it?"

"You could, but any resistance is ultimately futile." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"If I really want to give an order," Lelouch said, turning dramatically to look out over the ceremony. "None can disobey me. Shoot me, fire Suzaku, I could order you to do anything."

"You must be joking!"

"I'm Serious." Lelouch replied. "If I were to order you to kill all the-"

"Freeze!"

Lelouch slowly turned around to face the security guards, hands raised, "I'm sorry – am I parked in a red zone?"

"You are herby under arrest!" One of them yelled authoritatively. "Drop the weapon!"

"This man is here under my request – stand down!" Euphemia ordered.

"Wait," one of the guards finally got a decent look at zero's face. "Prince Lelouch?" The other guards stared at him.

"Forget you ever saw me." Lelouch ordered, his Geass having an immediate effect.

"How did you do that?" Euphemia asked, walking forward. One moment the guards were brandishing their pistols, the next they were simply standing their, blank expressions on their faces.

"The power I was telling you about." Lelouch replied. "I told you I was serious."

"Your Majesty!" Bartley burst into the room, huffing and out of breath.

"Your late to the party, Bartley." Lelouch informed him calmly.

"I knew you would pull some stunt," Bartley said, pulling his pistol out, "But I never thought it would be you."

"Are you going to shoot me?" Lelouch asked him, grinning. "I'm afraid that won't work."

"What's going on!" Suzaku slowly entered the command room, slowed down as he helped a still semi-incapacitated C.C stagger along.

"You tell me." Lelouch replied as if simply discussing the afternoon news with an old friend. "Why is she here?"

"Enough!" Bartley yelled. "I will not let you make a mockery of me!"

"I'm afraid you can't stop me." Lelouch taunted. "I can make you do anything I want – even kill all the Japanese."

"Don't!" C.C. yelled out, but it was too late. Bartley now stood their, simply staring at Lelouch.

"As you command, your majesty." He said with a bow.

"What!" Lelouch stared at him for a moment, but when Bartley rose, Lelouch understood – Bartley's red ringed eyes left no doubt as to what had happened.

"Stop him!" Lelouch yelled out, but Bartley was already out the door. Before anybody could follow him out, the door hissed shut. "Dammit! Open!" Lelouch kicked at the door.

"Whats going on?" Euphemia asked, her brothers erratic behavior frightening her.

"He's lost control of his Geass." C.C. said weakly, still leaning heavily on Suzaku's shoulder.

"What the hell is a Geass?" Suzaku asked. What ever this Geass was, it didn't seem like something you wanted to loss control of. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Lelouch replied gravely, "that Bartley is about to massacre everybody in that stadium."

- Central stage, Mt. Fuji stadium -

"A reporter, hmm?" Lloyd leaned back in his chair. "I would have never figured you to be that vain."

The stadium had grown restless while Euphemia and Zero had their little meeting. The most interesting thing to happen had been Bartley's arrival.

"Its not out of vanity!" Milly defended. "Its just, I'd rather be reporting the news then be part of it."

"The Ashford family, title or no title, is a high profile group within Britannia." Lloyd replied. "You don't develop the most influential piece of military equipment of the century without gaining a little notoriety. Speaking of military…" Lloyd pointed off to his left, where Bartley had just emerged from backstage down the center isle. "He doesn't seem himself, does he?"

"I wouldn't know." Milly replied, turning to look at the general. "I don't see anything strange."

"The way he's carrying himself is different." Lloyd explained, staring at the general. "His gait seems off – something's wrong."

Bartley reached the podium. "Attention all Japanese," He slowly raised his pistol, aiming it straight at the front row. "die!" Then, a single shot rang through the stadium.

An eerie silence settled across the stadium - then, chaos.

- Command Bridge, G-1 base -

"Get the power back on!" Lelouch yelled as he continued to pry at the door in vain.

"Got it!" Suzaku rushed over to the control console and quickly began the start up protocol. "You know, this is your fault."

"My fault!" Lelouch asked incredulously as he headed over to help with the start up, abandoning his attempt to force the door open. The door was sealed from the outside – it could only be overridden from the command console.

"If you hadn't been trying to undermine the administrative region," Suzaku accused, "None of this would have happened!"

"Undermine!" Lelouch yelled back. "I'm simply telling the Japanese the truth!"

"That the administrative region is a trap?"

"That it's supposed to silence them!"

"What's that supposed to-"

"ENOUGH!" Both gentlemen turned to face Euphemia, her sudden outburst catching them off guard. "Establish a radio link to the units outside and get us out of here. Then you can go back to arguing – understood?"

"Yes, your highness." Both replied automatically before going back to the task at hand.

"Got it!" Suzaku called out as the massive vehicle began to light up. "Patching us through to the units outside…" As soon as the connection was established, the sound of gunfire greeted their ears.

"This is Princess Euphemia Vi Britannia, what is happening?" only more gunfire replied. "Why can't they here us!"

"Move over!" Lelouch ordered as he began to examine the communications console. "Damn! Something fried the Primary radio circuit!"

"Can you bypass it?" Suzaku asked.

"No," Lelouch replied, tapping away at the console. "But I can connect through the secondary circuit – it will take some time though."

"How long?"

"five, maybe six minutes." Lelouch replied. The sounds of gunfire and screams echoed through the radio.

"Let us hope we have that long." Euphemia said quietly.

- Tokyo Central administration -

"There is one other matter I would like to discuss with you, Cornelia." Schneizel said calmly across the teleconference screen.

"Yes, what is it, Schneizel?" Cornelia asked calmly. This conference had gone on far longer then she had wanted.

"It's about Lelouch."

"What about him?" Cornelia asked, looking up from the file in front of her.

"Several things bother me," Schneizel replied, pulling out another file "His sudden discovery, his rapid reinstating as a prince, his Knights quick ascension – among other things."

"What are you getting at?" Cornelia asked flatly.

"I'm simply saying that there is something amiss." Before he could explain further, an aide interrupted.

"I'm sorry, madam Viceroy, but you must see this!" he explained. "We're getting a feed from the Ceremony."

"Put it on screen." Cornelia ordered. Schneizel's face shrunk into the corner as a see of static filled the majority of the screen. The screen suddenly filled with an image of the Stadium.

"When did this happen!" Cornelia roared at the aide.

"About five minutes ago, your highness." He replied. "We are not certain of Princess Euphemia's status, your highness…" He was cut of as the viceroy walked past him towards her Frame.

"Princess Cornelia!" Gilford yelled out, pursuing her as she approached the Frame.

"Only follow me if you plan on coming with me, Gilford!" Cornelia replied.

"But your duties!" Gilford pleaded.

"To hell with my duties!" Cornelia spun to face her Knight. "I will protect Euphie, duties be damned! now are you coming or not?"

Gilford stared at her for a moment before bowing. "Of course, My Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N – decided on using a Tom Clancey-esque (is that even a term?) break system – that should survive uploading… Also, DBExplorer has finally posted the first chapter of his story, so check it out.))

"See that switch?''

"Which switch?"

"The blue one right there!"

"Uh, Lelouch, they're all blue."

"You've been trained by the Britannian military, yet you don't know how to work this?"

"It didn't exactly come up in basic training!"

"Right – anything yet, Euphie?"

"No, not yet."

"Keep trying!"

"You've been screwing with that console for the last five minutes." C.C. commented calmly from the throne at the back of the bridge. After Lelouch had fiddled with it for a couple of minutes, he had called in Euphie and Suzaku to help – mostly pressing buttons when he said to, though Suzaku had shown a cursory knowledge of Britannian communications equipment. The three of them now worked fervently, trying to get the radio operational.

It was much to their surprise then when the pneumatic doors suddenly hissed open in such a sudden action that even C.C. looked over.

"Did you…?" Lelouch asked, staring at the door like it was some strange alien entity – not that he hadn't had experience with those as well.

"No" Suzaku replied equally surprised. He turned to face Lelouch. "How did you…" He stopped mid sentence, however, as his brain finally processed what had just happened.

The door was open.

The quartet didn't waste another second, quickly bolting out of the bridge and down the hall, Lelouch putting on his mask as they went. As soon as he had done so, he pulled out his phone.

"Why didn't you use that in the Bridge?" Euphemia asked as they took another turn. The size of the mobile base was staggering – and often unnoticed, until one had to quickly escape it.

"The bridge was shielded – official communications only." Lelouch replied as he quickly dialed Kallen. A little less then a mile away, a small icon appeared on the screen within the Gurren.

"Something wrong, Lelouch?" The ceremony was taking far too long. Diethard hadn't contacted them either.

"Something's gone wrong at the ceremony." Lelouch replied. "If any Britannian Knightmare Frames leave the Stadium, stop them – but DO NOT fire unless fired upon! Understood?"

"What's going on, Lelouch?" Kallen asked, worried.

"Ask Diethard." Lelouch replied before hanging up.

-Stadium Stage-

"Get down!" Lloyd yelled as Milly quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding the stray fire of a nearby frame. Lloyd was currently crouching behind the stage backdrop, hoping that the steel reinforcement would stop any stray gun fire – it was better off then the upper sections, which were simply made of fabric and plastic.

"I thought you didn't care about me?" Milly taunted as she shifted her feet to look behind her. Shirley and Nina were crouched down behind here, scared out of their wits – not that she was any better, she just didn't want to turn into a shellshock case right in front of mister smug.

"You're no good to me dead, _ma chérie."_ Lloyd replied calmly.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Milly asked, agitated.

"Would you prefer 'buttercup'?" Lloyd asked, grinning malevolently.

"French it is." Milly replied, capitulating. "Are you sure we're safe here?" Her question was answered by the sound of machine gun fire as rounds ripped through the backdrop – and the poor sap crouched behind Lloyd.

"That would be a 'no'" Lloyd replied grimly as he eyed the body over his glasses. They would need to find another hiding spot.

"Can't you just, you know," Nina said, speaking up for the first time since the shooting started. "Order them to stop?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, no." Lloyd replied. "The title of Earl does not come with such powers." Lloyd turned his attention to finding somewhere else to hide. His eyes quickly fell upon the forward section of the G-1 base. Just behind the CIWS placements was a small gap, just enough room to squeeze a group into. Considering it was an armored forward command center, they should be safe.

Unfortunately, it was at least a 20 yard run across uncovered open space, with various Sutherlands scurrying about, shooting anything that decides to scurry past their view.

"So," Milly asked, leaning over Lloyds shoulder, trying to see where he was looking. "Where are we going?"

"There," Lloyd replied, pointing out his target.

"Wait – there!" Milly yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Probably." Lloyd replied. "Would you rather sit here and wait to get shot?"

"… When do we move?" Milly asked apprehensively.

"Right about… now!" Lloyd bolted from their position just as a Sutherland speed past them. Milly quickly grabbed Shirley's wrist and led her across the clearing behind Lloyd, Nina in pursuit. They somehow managed to cross the clearing without getting acute lead poisoning, finally crouching down behind the base's front right 'pontoon'.

"Let's not do that again." Shirley remarked as she caught her breath.

"I agree." Nina seconded. "Are you sure we're safe here?"

"It's their base." Milly replied. "Why would they shoot it? Right Lloyd?" Lloyd, however, was busy messing with his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Making a phone call." Lloyd replied as the phone began to ring. "No please be quiet."

Beep….Beep…. Click- "What do you want Lloyd?"

"Cecile? Where are you?"

"I'm at the lab, picking up some paperwork, why?"

"Oh, nothing – are friend General Bartley just decided to crash the princess's little ceremony."

"Let me guess – some stupid speech?"

"Try massacring the entire audience."

"What!"

"Yes, that was my reaction – one doesn't usually walk out onto a stage and order the massacre of a stadium full of Elevens. He even killed a couple of Britannians who tried to stop him. Think you could send help?"

"I'm on my way."

"Actually, cancel that – Zero just showed up." Lloyd said before hanging up the phone as Zero rushed by.

"Le-Zero!" Lelouch spun around at the sound of that voice. Sure enough, there was Shirley sticking out from underneath the G-1 base along with Milly, Lloyd, and Nina.

"Euphemia!" He said, spinning around. "Can you take care of them?"

"You and Suzaku just stop Bartley." Euphemia replied before quickly making her way over to the small group. Zero turned to face Suzaku.

"You check the stage and front seats; I'll check the main stands. You ready?" Suzaku simply pulled out his pistol and turned of the safety in one fluid motion.

"Let's end this."

Lelouch quickly made his way through the stands, bodies scattering the stadium. It was a sickening sight.

_And it's all my fault _Lelouch thought to himself as he stepped over yet another body. He had made his way through the right half of the stadium – but, after a frantic search, nothing. As he stood in the dark tunnel below the seats, he gave a cursory side glance as a single frame speed by. What was revealed by the mechs passing, however, drained the blood from his face.

There, in the middle of the stage, stood Euphie.

With Bartley holding here at gunpoint.

2 miles from the stadium, altitude aprox. 700 feet.-

"Are we clear on the plan, Gilford?" Cornelia asked her knight as she sat in her Frame as it hung under the massive transport craft.

"Get in, save your sister, get out – kill anything that gets in the way." Gilford rattled of, as if it was a shopping list.

"Very good." Cornelia replied as the Transport dropped her outside the stadium. She landed 100 yards from the main gate, Gilford right behind her. The entrance was unguarded. As soon as she entered the stadium, she saw why – at least a dozen Sutherlands were fluttering about, shooting anything that moved. "I am Cornelia Vi Britannia!" She ordered, her radio set to transmit on all frequencies. "stop now and get out of your mechs and a may let you live." The pilots wisely obliged – the only time you went against Cornelia Vi Britannia was when you had a death wish. No exceptions.

As the Pilots did so, she saw the stage. Her heart stopped.

Bartley stood their, a gun pointed at her sisters head.

"Out of my way!" Cornelia yelled as she sped forward. She couldn't risk firing at the stage without hurting her sister. As she watched the man talk, she knew there was no way she could reach them in time.

Euphemia hadn't intended to end up on the stage – let alone with a gun pointed at her. After she had ensured the Lloyd and the others were safe, she wanted to make sure there weren't any other survivors. She had made her out into the stadium. There she had found only one person still breathing.

Bartley

"You have to stop this!" Euphemia yelled at him. "You can't keep killing these innocent people!"

"I'm sorry, your highness," He said with a bow. "But I cannot stop until all the Japanese are dead." He slowly raised his gun. "And I cannot let you stop me." Euphemia took a step back. "Its nothing to do with you – but the Japanese must die. I cannot allow anything to interfere – not even you! I must kill them - I must!" It was then that the both turned to see a Frame come rushing into the stadium.

"That would be your sister." Bartley commented before returning his gaze back to Euphemia, his iris ringed by red. "goodbye."

Cornelia froze as a single shot rang through the stadium. She heard nothing else – sensed nothing else. The bottom of her world dropped from under her. "NO!"

Then, in stunned silence, she watched as Bartley fell, revealing his killer – and Euphemia's savior.

Zero.

Suzaku was as stunned as Cornelia. He had been in the upper deck, his search for Bartley unsuccessful, when the shot rang out. He watched in horror as both figures stood motionless for what seemed an eternity, until Bartley finally fell. Suzaku dropped to his knees, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him. If it wasn't for Lelouch, Euphie would – would be… He shuddered at the thought. Perhaps Lelouch was on to something with this partnership – they were in fact after the same thing, and a pooling of resources would greatly increase their effectiveness. It would also let him keep an eye on Lelouch – he wasn't as easily swayed into subservience by a few cleverly planned stunts. Suzaku stood as he turned his gaze back to the stage. Cornelia was now out of her frame and making her way up the stage. Suzaku quickly made his way to the nearest flight of stairs.

"I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude, Zero." Cornelia said as she approached the body of Bartley. "If not for you, I might have lost my sister."

"Do not think I did this merely for charity, Cornelia." Zero replied. "Do not underestimate her value to me."

"A part of your plan?" Cornelia ventured.

"And an important one. Her death would be most inconvenient."

"And here I thought you might have actually had a soul." Cornelia remarked. "I will not arrest you this time, Zero. But next time…"

Zero gave a bow. "Understood." Both looked up to see Suzaku rush up to the stage, his breathing ragged.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia rushed over to him, quickly enveloping him in her embrace.

"Are you all right?" Suzaku asked, his voice softer then usual.

"I'm fine." Euphemia replied. Suzaku glanced over her shoulder at the masked man in the cape.

"Does this mean you aren't going to try to kill me?" Zero asked in a sarcastic tone.

"For today," Suzaku replied, "For today."

"Zero," The masked vigilante turned to face Cornelia as she began to speak. "At Narita, you had asked about Marianne Vi Britannia – why?"

"Just something I have been looking into." Zero lied casually. "Why?"

"I was on her security detail back then." Cornelia said, her gaze distant. "I was actually the head of it." Before Zero could get a word in, she continued. "On that day – the day she died – she had dismissed us, told us all to go home. Had she known about the assassination attempt? Why hadn't she kept us there? I still ask myself if there was something I could have done to stop it." Cornelia turned to face Zero. "I don't know what your motivation is in finding who killed Marianne, but if you find who was responsible, I'd suggest you tell me."

"Now why would I do that?" Zero asked casually.

"Marianne was…" Cornelia paused for a moment. "I looked up to her when I was younger – that was why I wanted to lead her personal guard. I swore that I would find who killed her and bring them to justice."

"I see." Zero replied. "Very well – if I do find them, they'll be all yours once I'm done." Zero said as he began to walk across the stage, "Now if you excuse me, I have a speech to make." He quickly dialed a number on his phone. "Diethard?"

"Zero!" the voice on the other end exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

"Just a minor hiccup," Zero replied. "It's been taken care of. Is the feed ready?"

"Yeah, hold on." There was the sound of scuffling feet and rapid typing as Diethard established a link to the whole of Japan. "Okay, you're on in five." Diethard replied before hanging up.

Zero stared at the camera directly ahead of him, mounted on an automated gimbal mount now controlled by Diethard.

"People of Japan!" He began. "What you see before you is the result of trusting Britannia! They say they offer you freedom only to suppress you again! They offer you the illusion of freedom in order to further enslave you! The extent to which the Britannians are willing to sabotage even their own people's plans-" He gestured emphatically to Euphemia. "- Show how deep the seeds of corruption are sewn!"

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Cornelia suggested. The man was a known terrorist, but he had just saved her sister – one speech wasn't going to damage the current situation very much.

"I don't see much point." Suzaku and Euphemia jumped at the sound of Lloyd's voice behind them. "The situation is pretty hopeless anyway."

"I thought you were in the G-1 Base?" Suzaku asked.

"I got bored." Lloyd replied. "This is much more interesting."

"To take a gift such as this without question is to throw away your freedom!" Zero continued without missing a step. "But, to throw this gift away would be, as they say, a waste. Take that which your enemy offers with suspicion, and then turn their charity against them! Do not allow this act of charity to appease you! Continue to fight for your freedom, for your honor! Stand against the Goliath and push it back, fight for the justice you deserve!" Zero paused for a moment before continuing. "You stand now on the precipice of change – to continue forward is to never go back – the choice is yours." And with that, Zero stepped down from the podium.

"A rousing speech, zero." Cornelia mocked. "What good do you think it did?"

"It reminded the Japanese that they must still fight." Zero replied. "They must…" Zero was cut off as Cornelia's radio suddenly activated.

"…what!"

"Something happen?" Zero asked. He had a feeling that his speech might have been involved.

"It seems your speech worked a little to well." Cornelia replied, deactivating her radio. "The Elevens around the Tokyo settlement have begun to rebel."

"Q-1!" Zero yelled into his phone, not bothering to respond to Cornelia's statement.

"What is it?" Kallen asked, agitated. "I've been sitting in here for over an hour with nothing to do!"

"The Japanese have begun to rebel!" Zero replied.

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?" Kallen asked.

"No!" Zero replied. "That will not only result in many very dead Japanese, but the Administrative region will loose all support."

"What do you want us to do?" Kallen asked. "We can't exactly kill them."

"Intervene." Zero explained. "Prevent the Japanese and the Britannians from clashing."

"We can't do that on our own!" Kallen replied.

"Maybe you won't have to." Zero replied before turning to Cornelia. "I may have a plan that will work in both of our advantages – that is, if you are willing to work with me."

Cornelia stared at the masked man for a moment. "His will save the Administrative Region?"

"It will be formed without a hitch, your highness," Zero replied. "And your sister's reputation will be saved." Of course this was about Euphemia – why else would she even consider working with him?

Cornelia continued to glare at him. "Fine – what's the plan?"

"We'll get to that." Zero replied. "But first we need a few more people – You only seem to have brought your personal knight."

"That's not a problem." Cornelia replied before walking over to the Knightmare pilots that were still standing at the back of the stage. "Gentlemen, you have to ways to repent- either get shipped of to a very nasty Siberian outpost, or assist me in this operation – who chooses the latter?"

All of the pilots took a single, silent step forward.

Five minutes later, everyone had moved into position. Zero had commandeered a radio from a soldier so he could access the Britannian radio signals more readily. He would have to act as the middleman between his forces and Cornelia's.

"In position, Mr. Asplund?"

"Ready and waiting." Lloyd replied over the radio link from the bridge of the G-1 base. He had gotten all the systems operational within a matter of seconds. "Who'd have thought I'd be working with Zero, eh?" He commented to Milly as she stared at the strategy table in front of Lloyd. It currently displayed the area's surrounding the Tokyo settlement.

"Just try to make sure nobody kills us, okay?" Milly replied, looking over her shoulder towards where Nina and Shirley were sitting.

"I don't think anybody is going to get that close to us, _ma chérie_." He quickly brought up the position of every mech around the settlement, along with within 2 miles of his present location. "Zero. My friend, you seem to have brought back up."

"Of course." Zero replied. "Please forward me the position of every Knightmare around the settlement, as well as there headings." As the data downloaded, Zero removed his mask – he had his video feed deactivated, of course – hard to transmit when the camera wasn't there. He quickly glanced down towards C.C. "Where were you?"

"I was meeting somebody," C.C. glanced over her shoulder at Lelouch. "Why? Worried about me?"

Lelouch smirked. "Hardly – ah." His console had just pinged, indicating the download was finished. He quickly scanned over the data before activating his radio. "Zero squad, head west to Checkpoint 17. Kallen, you head make your way Shinjuku – sector 17e. Squads one, two, and three, move in on the south, northeast, and southeast gates." He forwarded the data to his people before switching over to the Britannian forces. "Cornelia, take the Britannian forces heading out of the main gate. Have your Knight handle the forces coming from the west, converging on point seven. Have the rest of your forces move on the forces converging on Shinjuku. Mister Kururugi, would you kindly halt the forces moving on Toshima?"

"Got it"

"Roger."

"Clear."

"Very well," Lelouch leaned back into his seat before bringing the Gawain up to altitude, providing him with an expansive view of the settlement.

-Shinjuku-

The hoard of Japanese were making there way to the nearest Settlement gate, planning on showing the Britannians what happened when you tried to fool the Japanese. Unfortunately for their plans, they were soon interrupted by a bright red Knightmare bursting through an abandoned structure.

"Stop!" They heard a female voice say through the loudspeaker system of the Frame. "Go home now and keep your lives!"

"Are you going to kill us!" One of them asked angrily, brandishing a large pipe.

"No!" Kallen replied, "But the Britannians will! Do you think this is what Zero wanted you to do?"

"Then what does he want us to do!" One of the crowd members yelled out.

"To accept the Administrative region!" Kallen answered. "But also to see it as what it is – a collar. The Britannians are afraid of you. That's why they want to control you. But that collar only works when you aren't aware of it."

"Then why shouldn't we fight?"

"Because that collar will only get tighter! What do you think will happen when you lose this little rebellion? They'll take away not only the administrative Region, but the few rights you still have. Don't throw your lives away to make things worse."

"Why shouldn't we fight when you do – what makes you so special?"

"We have Zero."

The crowd just stood there for a moment, trying to find some hole in the argument. She was right –there was no way they could beat the Britannians, and they defiantly didn't have Zero. "…Fine." One of the Rebels spat before dropping his makeshift weapon and sulking off. The others soon followed suit.

"I can't believe that worked." Kallen said to herself as she contacted Zero. "This is Q-1, Shinjuku neutralized. Over."

"Got it." Zero replied. "Squads one through three, report in."

"Squad one, we're all clear."

"Squad two, frames beat pitchforks, no shots fired."

"Squad three – a few dings, but we're good."

"Very well." Lelouch switched over to his Britannian radio. "Cornelia, how are things at the main gate."

"Just fine, thank you very much." She replied before turning to the squad of Sutherlands in front of her. "Any of you so much as thinks of moving, you won't live long enough to see you court-martialing."

"But, your highness," One of them spoke. "He's Zero!"

"All I'm doing," Cornelia replied, "Is stopping any more deaths. Now, you have three seconds to turn around and tell your commanding officer that the situation is under control – personally handled be Princess Cornelia. Understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." They replied nervously before turning around. Once they had re-entered the Settlement, she turned on her radio. "Gilford, have you taken care of your end?"

"I have your highness." He replied. "Their frames were mostly intact when they left."

"Very well, report back to the stadium." Cornelia ordered before contacting Zero again. "I've taken care of my end of the bargain, Zero."

"And I assure you, I will uphold mine." He replied before contacting his people. "This is an Order to all Black Knights – pull out. We've completed our job."

-Ashford Academy, next day-

_"Princess Euphemia held the official opening ceremony of the Administrative region, holding a brief moment of silence for the victims of yesterday's incident. An investigation is underway into the reason for General Bartley's sudden destabilization and resultant behavior, which lead to the deaths of over fifteen hundred Ele-Japanese. Sources within the Investigation committee suggest that they are operating under the theory that Bartley was influenced some way. Contrary to other theories, however, it appears that they do not suspect Zero as the instigator in yesterday's incident. _

_Princess Euphemia also surprised everybody at today's ceremony with her announcement of the administrative regions Viscount – her brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia. The Eleventh Prince of Britannia has became a household name in recent months with his sudden reappearance alive when he was supposedly dead. The young prince accepted his first administrative position since his re-instatement humbly, promising to uphold Princess Euphemia's principles while operating as Viscount, and to keep Britannian involvement to a minimum. In other news…" _Rivalz turned off the television as he heard the door to the Council room open. He turned to see Lelouch walk in, Kallen just behind him.

"So, the prodigal son returns!" Rivalz mocked as Lelouch set his bag down on the table and removed several papers. "Where have you been?"

"You'd be surprised at how much work is involved at being brought back from the dead." Lelouch replied. "Along with what's been happening in recent days…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Rivalz replied, cutting him off. "Who'd have thought – you, a Prince!" He then turned to Kallen. "You're looking particularly lethal today, Kallen."

"For your sake, that better not be a pick-up line." Kallen replied coldly.

"What happened to meek little Kallen?" Rivalz asked, "Don't tell me that was just some cover?"

"Of course it was a cover!" Kallen replied. "Besides, why should I keep a cover when it's been blown to kingdom come?" That wasn't entirely true – her cover had been to protect her activities in the resistance –and later the black Knights – secret. Now that she was Lelouch's Knight, however, she could just use that as her cover. Anything that let her stop acting like an invalid, she was all for.

"Whatever," Rivalz replied. "Have you seen Milly or Nina?"

"Nina decided to take the day off and Milly is stuck in another of those meetings with Lloyd." Lelouch replied before looking around. "Where's Shirley?"

His question was answered as the door swung open and the redhead in question entered the room. "Sorry…I'm…late…" She said in-between breaths as she breathed heavily. It seems that she had run the whole way here.

"No problem." Lelouch replied. Now was his chance to talk to her.

"Lelouch, I need to talk to you." Lelouch just stood there for a second – this turn of events made things easier.

"Of course," Lelouch replied. "Let us go somewhere a little more private, however." He then led Shirley out of the room, leaving Rivalz and Kallen staring at the door.

"Seems like…"

"Say anything and I'll cut out your tongue."

Lelouch led Shirley out of the Council room and down to one of the courtyards. A small fountain sat in the middle, inactive, with a fish sculpture rising from the center. "I think I know what this is about, Shirley." Lelouch said as they both stood underneath one of the schools colonnades. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're still willing to speak to me."

"Lulu, I…"

"You and I both know that I am Zero – the man responsible for your father's death. Most would consider that as reason enough for you to hate me, yet you don't."

"Why would I?" Shirley replied. "It's not like you meant to kill him. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time – you couldn't have known he was there. My father enjoyed his work – he enjoyed helping people. Though I don't think he'd approve of your … methods, I think he would have understood what you were trying to do."

Lelouch just looked at her for a moment before taking a seat at the base of one of the columns. "It seems that all my carefully planned explanations were unneeded." Lelouch. "Do you remember anything else, besides my identity?"

"Should I?" Shirley asked, puzzled, as she also took a seat.

"When I erased your memory, I took more then your knowledge of my identity – I took everything about me. I erased every trace of myself from your mind – it was like…" Lelouch paused for a moment. "Like you had never known me."

"Had we been close?" Shirley asked.

"In a sense," Lelouch replied, "You've been on the school council nearly as long as I have. You were always criticizing me for being lazy – or going gambling with Rivalz."

"As I should have been!" Shirley spoke up. "I student should be in school – not out gambling and skipping classes!"

"For your information, I never missed a class." Lelouch replied. "I guess some things never change. How exactly did you get your memories back?"

"Well," Shirley began. "You see, I had found this note crumpled up behind my desk. When I read it, I couldn't believe it – How could I forget such a thing? How could I…"

"I made you forget." Lelouch replied. "I did it."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand how it's possible!" Shirley exclaimed.

Lelouch turned to face her, his Geass fully apparent. "With this."

"What is that?" Shirley asked, leaning closer.

"Its called a Geass." Lelouch explained. "It lets me order people to do whatever I want – but it only works once."

"Why would you use it on me?" Shirley asked. "Why erase my memories? Why didn't you just…"

"A man by the name of Mao." Lelouch replied. "He had a Geass, like me. He could read peoples minds – he was also in love with C.C."

"C.C.?"

"The one who gave Mao– and myself – a Geass. After he found out what you knew, he tried to get you to kill me in a sick little game of his. He lost in the end, but the damage was already done – you were distraught. The only thing I could do to help you was to erase your memories of everything that happened – and your memories of me." Lelouch leaned back, shifting his full weight against the column. "I had just wanted you to be able to go on with your life – even if it was without me. I'd caused you enough pain for a thousand life time – I had no right to cause you more. If I could go back to that day, if I could go back the battle of Narita, I would. I could stop all of this from happening." His head dropped, his gaze diverted. "That day, I lost something more important to me then I ever realized…" Lelouch was caught off guard a a pair of lithe arms gently wrapped around him.

"Your try so hard to be alone." Shirley said as she laid her head on Lelouch's shoulder. "You try to take the entire burden on yourself. You can't save the world alone, you know."

"I can try."

"No you can't! Do you think that's fair? You can't go around doing what you think is right without considering how what happens to you is going to affect other people!"

Lelouch just laughed quietly. "Same old, Shirley, always worried about me. Now about that note – do you have it?"

"Oh!" Shirley recoiled from Lelouch before reaching for her bag. From it she extracted a small, crumpled piece of paper. "Here."

Lelouch carefully examined the paper. It was definitely Shirley's hand writing, but it seemed to be an ordinary note. How could it have reversed the Geass? "What happened when you read the note, exactly?"

"Well," Shirley began. "When I read it, it was like…I don't know, something just clicked inside my head. I could recall that day at the docks, even the day at the tram station – but not you."

"So the proper stimulus can reverse the effects of the memory alteration." Lelouch thought to himself. "But it cannot unlock them completely."

"What does it mean?" Shirley asked as Lelouch stared at the note.

"It means that I might be able to give you your memories back." Lelouch replied. "That is, if I provide that right stimulus."

"Like what?"

Lelouch reached for his wallet and opened it. From inside, he extracted a single small picture – a shot of himself with Shirley outside the school. "Maybe this." He handed her the picture. "Take a look at it." Shirley carefully took the picture, as if it my simply vanish at any moment. She looked at it for a moment. The two of them looked… happy.

"What is this?"

"Last years school festival." Lelouch said. "Milly had literally dragged the photographer over before having him take a picture of us."

"Were we…" Shirley stuttered. "Were we dating?"

"No," Lelouch replied, his head drooping. "No, we weren't. Do you remember anything?"

"No, sorry." Shirley replied, handling the picture back.

"Not a problem." Lelouch replied, placing the picture back in his wallet. "Perhaps you just need a different stimulus." As Lelouch replaced the picture, he noticed two slips of paper in his wallet – he had forgotten they were even in there. That night… would it be enough? "Here," Lelouch said shakily, taking the two slips and handing them to her. "Look at these." Shirley took the two slips and examined them.

"Tickets?" Shirley voiced.

"Yes, to an opera." Lelouch explained, "Your father had given them to you, as a gift. You had asked me to come with you. Do you remember?"

Shirley stared at the tickets. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Oh," Lelouch replied solemnly. It had been worth a try, at least.

Shirley just stared at the tickets – what was it that she was supposed to remember?

As she sat there, thinking, the fountain in the courtyard sprang to life, water shooting out of the fishes pursed, exaggerated lips. Shirley found herself watching as the water arched over the fish and rained down into the reservoir below.

Rain…

A sensation coursed through Shirley like a bolt of lightning, her mind suddenly going into overdrive.

"It was raining…"

Lelouch looked up at Shirley when she spoke. She was staring off into the distance, her gaze unfocused. "What?"

"It was raining that day." Shirley said. "I had just gotten back from Narita – they had…they had needed someone to…" A single tear began to make its way down her cheek.

"I know, I know," Lelouch said, gently brushing the tear away. "What else?"

"I was standing in the park, alone. I didn't have an umbrella. I didn't even want one. I just wanted to stand their, enveloped I my own thoughts. Then you showed up. You asked me if there was anywhere we could go to get out of the rain. I told you about my dad, and then I just… collapsed into your arms. I just wanted someone to help me, to help me forget the pain." Her hand began to drift towards her lips. "Then I…" Then she suddenly, without warning, fainted.

"Shirley!" Lelouch quickly caught her as she fell. Her breathing seemed normal, though her heartbeat seemed a little fast. Lelouch simply stared at her. Had she actually remembered, or was it just some fluke of her mind?

Lelouch sat there with Shirley in his arms until she finally began to stir. "Shirley?"

"…Lulu?" Shirley slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Lelouch replied. "Do you still remember?"

"I…" Shirley paused for a minute. "Yes, I think so – my head hurts."

"Most likely a side effect of the recall." Lelouch replied, helping her sit up.

"How sweet." The two of them looked up to see a green haired girl standing over them in what looked like a straight jacket of some sort. "Take this." Lelouch caught the small box that she tossed him.

"What is it?"

"Its A contact lens that blocks your Geass." She explained. "It won't work forever, however, but it should work for now." C.C. paused for a moment. "Does she know?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied. "Is that all you wanted?"

"The student council is looking for you – Suzaku has finally shown up. I'd suggest you head up there, unless you want some interesting rumors to start to spread around." Then she directed her gaze onto Lelouch. "There is one other thing I need to talk to you about in private."

"Shirley, you head up to the council room – I'll catch up."

"Okay." Shirley replied warily before heading back to the council. Lelouch meanwhile directed his attention to the immortal before him.

"What do you want?"

"How much does she remember?" C.C. asked, looking in the direction Shirley had headed.

"Not everything, but more." Lelouch replied. "I'm still not sure of the full extent – you interrupted."

"Excuse me." C.C. said mockingly. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Don't get used to this sort of thing, you know."

"Used to what?"

"Having friends." C.C. replied. "That is the cost of the power of the king, the curse of the Geass." C.C. explained. "Loneliness and despair. Only the strongest willed can stop being consumed by it."

"I disagree." Lelouch replied.

"You don't understand!" C.C. yelled at him. "The Geass will destroy you! Fate itself will conspire against you!"

"If the entire universe is out to get me, then so be it." Lelouch stated firmly. "But I will not stand alone."

C.C. glowered at him. "We shall see, we shall see."

Council room –

"How nice of you to join us." Rivalz said mockingly as Lelouch walked through the door. "Just in time to help Suzaku carry some forms down to administration."

"You have the Eleventh Prince of Britannia at your disposal at that's the best you can come up with?" Lelouch asked glumly as he hefted a massive stack of papers.

"Yep." Rivalz replied as Lelouch and Suzaku made their way down the hall.

"Thanks for the help." Suzaku said sarcastically as they walked, trying not to trip.

"Don't mention it." Lelouch replied. "About yesterday…"

"What about it?" Suzaku replied, glancing over at his friend.

"Do you think I could have done anything different?" Lelouch asked as he carefully balanced the stack in one arm while he pulled out a small book.

"Not really." Suzaku replied. "What are you reading?"

"Its 'the Geography of Hokkaido'" Lelouch replied. "Are you sure?"

"About yesterday?" Suzaku answered. "yeah. How else could it have gone?"

"Well…" Lelouch looked u from his book for a second.

"I had to ask." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"If I hadn't entered into my partnership with Euphie, then you probably wouldn't have found out about me. Then at the Ceremony, Euphie could have been the one I Geassed."

"You still need to tell me how that thing works."

"Later. Anyway, with a rampaging Euphie, I would have had no choice but to stop her. You would probably then swear vengeance on her killer and hunt me down. Upon catching me, you would find out who I am and, knowing my luck, we would end up having guns pointed at each other, on the verge of pulling the trigger."

"Sure," Suzaku replied. "Should you really be reading while you walk with that stack of papers?"

"Why not?" Lelouch replied before walking straight into the flight of stairs down to administration. Papers flew everywhere as Lelouch tumbled down the stairs to the first landing.

"are you all right!" Suzaku yelled.

"Nothing injured." Lelouch replied as requisition forms and public notices rained down on him. "Except my pride."

"Way to go, Mr. Genius." Suzaku replied as he helped his friend up.

Camelot research faculty, Tokyo settlement –

"Why do we always meet here?" Milly asked as she looked around the massive laboratory. Several Frames stood in the hanger like room, but the Lancelot seemed to have the center position.

"Currently?" Lloyd replied. "Because I trust the security."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Milly asked as she leaned back in her chair as she watched her would-be fiancé busy himself with a control panel.

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean their not out to get me." Lloyd replied. "I am, after all, the most brilliant Knightmare engineer in the world."

"So you keep saying." Milly replied. "But what I don't understand is this – why would such a prestigious engineer move his entire operation to somewhere like Area eleven? What are you running from?"

Lloyd froze. Then he spoke, his tone icy. "Tell me, Miss Ashford, have you ever lost anybody, Anybody important to you? Do you know what it feels like to have your very soul ripped from your body?"

"I, I didn't mean to… I thought it would have been something like a scandal or…" Milly fidgeted in her seat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lloyd replied. "It wasn't your fault." Lloyd calmly took a seat at the table. "I'll tell you everything now, so you don't pry. I'm only saying this once though, so listen." Lloyd leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh before continuing. "There was once a time when I was like everyone else, where I had a life beyond my work, where I cajoled and socialized – a time when I could still feel anything.

Her name was Amelia - Amelia Thompson. I meet her during my time at the Colchester Institute, while I was a student. She had been studying high energy physics primarily, doing work on the Yggdrasil system that Frames use. She was as clever as she was beautiful, with a tongue to match. She was quite the spitfire; I could barely keep up with her, always bouncing between a half dozen projects in between her various side projects.

We had met during a class by shear happenstance. The technical systems in the usual lecture hall were down, so we ended up in the one of the annex halls. I happened to end up taking a seat next to her."

Lloyd looked around to lab quickly, as if to make sure nobody was spying on him before continuing. "It may be hard fro you to believe, but like I said, I wasn't always the 'heartless bastard' I am today. All the same, I had a reputation for being smug. Most people found it insulting when I seemed to not respect them, so they avoided me – few would even talk to me. Amelia, however, must have either must have either not cared about my reputation or simply not cared, for the minute I sat down, she asked me if I was the infamous Lloyd Asplund. I replied in my usual, sarcastic matter, which she seemed to find quite amusing. Then she asked me about what sort of technical specifications she would need for a Sakuradite energy distribution system to power a base. I ratted of some specifications and she thanked me before asking about Frame systems. This was the point at which point I became thoroughly interested, and we soon launched into a full discussion of various power systems and filler capacities. The more I talked to her, the more she grew on me. She was far brighter then anybody else I had met at the academy up to that pint, with the possible exception of Rakshata Chawla, and far more interesting. At the end of the lecture (which we had completely ignored) she had asked me if I'd be willing to help her with a project she was working on. When I replied that I didn't know what the project was, she quickly rattled of a time and a place for a meeting – tomorrow afternoon, at a café not far from the academy. I agreed and she walked of before I could fully process what had just happened – I had just been tricked into a date.

The next afternoon, I found myself waiting at the café for her, to which she eventually showed up – half an hour after the time she had set. After she apologized repeatedly, we both ordered our lunches and then went into a discussion of her project. It was a system designed to streamline the refinement of Sakuradite into its liquid form. She had already taken care of the chemistry, as well as power requirement calculations. She needed help on the engineering, however, and I was more then willing to help.

We spent the next several months working on the refinement reactor, refining and perfecting the design together. I found myself spending more and more time with her. It was the day we got the reactor actually functional however, that I realized something. As I slowly powered up the system, Amelia watched on until the system began to give of a characteristic crimson glow. At that point, the most brilliant smile you had ever seen spread across her face. She began to jump up and down, cheering and complimenting herself. As I watched this woman – this spiteful, spry young woman dance around, it dawned on me – I had fallen in love.

After much deliberation, I decided that I should simply tell her, which I did. She replied by pouncing on me and inciting a session of 'interaction' that I doubt you want me to go into detail on. We began dating, and for a while, I was happy- happy to have her with me, always there to support me.

Then that day came.

We had decided to run another test on the reactor – this time under a new setup configuration. I had warned her that the safety margin was significantly undermined, but she assured me that nothing would happen. So, I powered up the reactor, and she went to examine the power couplings. Fifteen minutes into the test though, something happened.

I don't know if there was something in the Sakuradite sample we had used, or the reactor shell, or maybe just a power spike. Whatever it was, it made the reactor redline, in the worst way possible.

The Reactor blew; leveling the research building we were in and blew me through a wall. I was hospitalized for a week before I woke up. As I laid their on the gurney in the hospital, I asked what had happened to Amelia. The informed me that she had been killed in the blast, instantly vaporized – nothing left to even bury. Apparently the control console I had been at had saved my life.

My entire reality collapsed around me. It felt like I was having a part of more soul ripped out. I withdrew from society, into my own despair. I had lost the most important person in the world to me – my future, my life, my reason to live. I couldn't bring myself to blame Amelia for my pain though – so I blamed mankind. I blamed the frailty of man and its willingness to attach itself to other such weak beings, beings so easily snatched away from the world. I rejected all forms of socialization beyond what I needed for my work, and then threw myself into my work and let it consume me – anything to help me forget the pain. It jaded me, numbed me to emotion. It turned me into who I am today.

But then you show up. You look so much like her, act so much like her, sound so much like her, its almost scary. But, to have you here, doesn't hurt – it, in a way, remind me of how my life used to be – almost enjoyable."

Milly stared at Lloyd. She had seriously misread the man.

"Now, I do believe our time together is over." Lloyd said, rising from his chair. "I have a meeting in" He checked his watch. "Ten minutes. Allow me to show you out."

As they neared the door, Milly turned to Lloyd. "What…What did you call her?"

Lloyd stared off, his mind back in the far past. "I called her exactly what she was to me – _ma chérie"_

Submarine Ikaruga, Sea of Japan –

"Good evening, everyone." Zero said as he addressed the amassed Black Knights. "Today, we shall discuss the plans for our next operation – operation Susanoo. Our objective is simple – the capture of the island of Hokkaido."

"Simple my ass!"

Zero continued, ignoring the interruption. "Our Primary objective is the capture of the Base at Sapporo and the adjacent airbase. We will begin with an assault on the east coast of the island to establish a beachhead. The Indian government had lent us several 'splinter factions' along with several 'stolen' landing craft and other pieces of equipment. The landing force will consist of approximately three thousand people. Most will be in Knightmare frames. We will land at night, and take most of the initial forces by surprise. Will then spread across the North-Eastern half of the island, taking the small naval port in Yubetsu, where we will establish a temporary base. After re arming as necessary with captured equipment, we will begin our assault on Sapporo, capturing the Base and adjacent airfield. Once we have captured Hokkaido, we will declare to the world – the Japanese will be longer be the subjects of Britannia!" The entire crowd burst into cheers. "Now, let us prepare."

((A/N – 7,937 words…don't expect chapters this long often))


	6. Chapter 6

Ohgi slowly trudged his way home, exhausted after the lengthy meeting. Many of his fellow black Knights had been disappointed by the fact that they weren't attacking immediately. Ohgi knew better – launching such an assault would be suicide without planning. Even with planning, it might not work. Even if they managed to take the island, what was to stop the Britannians from simply overrunning them and taking it back? Then there was the matter of…

"Why's my door open?" Ohgi thought out loud as he stared at his humble abode, the front door wide open. A sudden realization donned on him. "Chigusa!" Ohgi rushed to his home and was sickened by the sight of blood. He pulled out his pistol as he slowly made his way down the short hall. He took a deep breath before bursting from around the corner. Before him was Chigusa, sitting on the bed, staring blankly at two bodies at her feet. "What… What happened?"

Chigusa Looked up at him slowly, her gaze still blank. "I… I don't know."

Imperial Residence, Tokyo Settlement –

"I'm home" Lelouch announced as he entered the palace, a habit carried over from life at the Academy.

"Welcome back." Nunnally replied. She was sitting at a small table with various colorful squares of paper strewn about, Euphemia sitting straight across from her. "I was just showing Euphie how to do Origami."

"Having some trouble?" While Nunnally had a perfectly folded crane, Lelouch noted, Euphie held what appeared to be a winged salamander… maybe.

"Its harder then it looks." Euphie replied, before finally giving up. "So, how did the date go?"

"It was not a date!" Lelouch retorted as he sat down with his sisters before he idly began fold one of the squares. "It was just some shopping before lunch."

"Together." Nunnally noted.

"So," Euphie leaned closer. "Any new memories?"

"None." Lelouch replied. "She remembers everything up to the day of the opera, plus events from the incident at the docks and Mao."

"Mao, you mean the mind reader guy who tried to kill you using Shirley?"

"Yes."

"Does she remember… who you are?"

"…Yes."

"I'm … I'm sorry. She must hate you now, after Narita…" Euphemia paused. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"No," Lelouch replied, "Not since she regained her memories."

"But, with her knowing who you are, doesn't that make her a target?"

"Only if they know she knows." Lelouch replied. "On a side note, I need to talk to you and Suzaku."

"About what?"

Lelouch was about to reply when the front door opened. Through it came three figures – first Kallen and Suzaku, still wearing their Knight attire. Following meekly behind them was the shy, quiet member of the Ashford academy student council – Nina Einstein. "I'll tell you later." Lelouch said to Euphie as he rose to greet his guest, leaving his half finished crane on the table. "Nina, thank you for coming over."

"N-no problem, your highness."

"Please, we've known each other for far to long for such formalities. Call me Lelouch."

"V-very well." Even as she replied, she couldn't move her eyes from the graceful figure sitting at the table across the room from her.

"I understand how intrusive such a summon must be for you," Lelouch explained. "But I must have a word with my Knight quickly on a few matters, so if you will excuse me, I'm sure Euphemia will be happy to keep you company." Lelouch left into a side room with Kallen before she could object.

"How are preparations for the invasion going?" Lelouch asked, his voice hushed.

"Well enough," Kallen replied. "Though Ohgi was late filing his readiness report."

"Odd, he's usually quite punctual." Lelouch commented. "Anything else?"

"All we need are the codes and layouts." Kallen replied.

"We're meeting later." Lelouch informed her. "Now, I have a meeting to attend to." Lelouch walked back into the main hall to find Nina sitting with both of his sisters as they tried to teach her how to fold a paper crane. "They say that some people-" The three of them turned in surprise as Lelouch picked up his half finished crane. "- are so good that they can fold a paper crane with one hand." Lelouch then revealed the crane in his right palm as if to prove the point. "Nina, could we talk somewhere more private?"

Nina nodded nervously as she followed Lelouch out onto the balcony. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I understand that you have been working on nuclear technology?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, weapons applications primarily." Nina said glumly.

"Your paper said that it could also be used to generate energy, correct?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes." Nina confirmed. "With Sakuradite, you could get a fairly compact reactor to generate a usable amount of power."

"How much power?" Lelouch asked.

"Somewhere in the…" Nina mulled the numbers over in her head for a moment. "3 gigajoules per second range, why?"

"Would it be cost effective?"

"It depends on the application." Nina explained. "As a power plant, it would deplete its fuel source far too quickly, and it's too expensive for commercial applications at this point."

"What about Military?" Lelouch asked. "Could this replace, say, power fillers?"

"Theoretically" Nina replied. "It would significantly extend the range of a frame and its energy output, but it's still far to expensive for military application."

"How long would it take to reduce the cost?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Four or five years." Nina replied.

"How much would it cost to develop it in eighteen months?"

"Fifteen billion pounds!" Nina exclaimed.

Lelouch simply grinned. "Cash or check?"

Nina was speechless. "I…you… what…?"

"Nina, I am interested in patronizing your research – If, of course, you are willing to accept."

"Of course!"

"Then it's settled. I'll have a research facility set up immediately, as soon as you send me specifications."

"al-alright."

"Please, allow me to show you out." Lelouch escorted her down the hall toward the door. "Sayoko, please summon a limousine for Miss Einstein." The maid nodded silently and did as she was ordered. The Limo arrived within minutes. "I trust I will be seeing you tomorrow?" Lelouch asked as he helped her into the limo. Nina gave a simple nod in response – the concept of such a level of funding finally sinking in. "Until tomorrow then." Lelouch replied before closing the door and signaling to the driver to leave.

"How much did you offer her?" Lelouch turned to see Kallen standing in the driveway.

"Fifteen billion." Lelouch replied casually.

"damn, I'm not getting paid enough."

"Being a Knight is just your cover, remember?"

"Yeah – come on, we got a meeting to get to." Kallen led the way back into the house, where Euphemia and Suzaku were already waiting.

"You said you wanted to meet with us?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch and Kallen took their seats.

"Both of you are aware of my plan to invade Hokkaido, correct?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Suzaku replied. "But why Hokkaido? Why now?"

"Hokkaido was, up until the Britannian invasion, the least populated of the Japanese main islands." Lelouch explained. "After the invasion, it was all but abandoned, save for Britannian personnel running the equipment depots. As for the timing, I find myself in a unique position. I am once again a Britannian prince, with only a few knowing why I ever went into exile. Most of those few are far from the Japanese archipelago, posing no threat. This gives me expanded resources – especially on information. For example, if my nobility had never been restored, I would never learned that the island of Hokkaido is manned by a skeleton crew. These personnel rarely venture out of their bases, leaving the cities untouched. The island is manned by, at most, twenty thousand people, with most located at the main base in Sapporo. That leaves approximately four thousand men manning the primary naval depot near Yubetsu."

"Where are the other thousand?" Kallen asked.

"They're at a small naval annex near Akkeshi on the east coast." Lelouch replied. "Minimally manned and minimally equipped."

"So that's where you're going to attack?" Suzaku replied. "How do you plan on circumventing early warning systems?"

"Security on the island is focused around the Sapporo base, leaving the rest minimal security. Akkeshi doesn't even have Knightmare Frames." Lelouch replied. "We slip in under the radar and take them by surprise before they can send out a distress signal. We re-equip in route as we need and move towards Yubetsu."

"What about a Britannian counter assault?" Suzaku inquired.

"That's the one part I haven't figured out." Lelouch admitted. "We can take the island, but I can't figure out how to keep it."

"What about the Tibet Treaty?" All three of them turned to look at Euphemia.

"The Tibet treaty?" Kallen echoed.

"The Treaty of Tibet outlines the conventions of war all participating nations abide by, and the rights they are entitled to." Euphemia explained.

"That's great." Kallen replied. "One problem – the Black Knights aren't part of the Treaty of Tibet."

"You don't have to be." Euphemia replied. "Several Articles deal with member/non-member interactions. Article 12 discusses non-member treaties, Article 47 discusses recognition of Sovereignty, Article 53 talks about…"

"Wait!" Lelouch interrupted her. "What was that about Article 47?"

"Article 47 lays out the guidelines for the recognition of Sovereignty." Euphemia explained. "It states that if a group declares itself a sovereign Entity – such as a State – and has a defined territory it controls, entrance into any diplomatic or military relations with said entity by a Tibet treaty member constitutes recognition of that state as a sovereign entity, and thus entitled to international law."

"That's it." Lelouch said. "That's how we're going to stop them."

"By having them recognize you as a country?" Suzaku replied. "You do realize they invade countries on a regular basis."

"Not by having them recognize us." Lelouch corrected. "But by forcing them to."

"I don't follow."

"If we can take control of the island and then announce ourselves as a state, and then they attack us, that would constitute recognition of our sovereignty. If they attempt to negotiate with us, it constitutes recognition of our sovereignty." Lelouch explained. "We all know that the Britannians would never do that."

"Then the only thing they can do is do nothing." Kallen concluded.

"Exactly." Lelouch replied. "A stalemate."

"Clever." Suzaku said. "But how do you plan on telling the Britannians all of that? I doubt the world will care about your sovereignty being violated when you've already been crushed. "

"I could do that." They all once again turned to face Euphemia as she continued. "As Viceroy, I have access to the command center."

"I see what you're getting at." Lelouch replied. "Very well, but we still need to tip off the media somehow, get the public involved."

"I know a reporter that's been hanging around Lloyd's laboratory I could tip off." Suzaku said casually. "I just tell him that the supposedly noble Britannians are preparing to break international law."

"Why exactly is this guy hanging around Lloyd's lab?" Kallen inquired.

"He's been hoping to get some info on Lloyd and Milly's 'relationship'." Suzaku explained. "Not that there's much to report."

"That bad?" Kallen asked despondently. "Such a shame – she seems to really like the guy."

"Really?" Suzaku replied, surprised. "I thought she liked Lelou-"

"Can we please get back on topic?" Lelouch demanded vehemently. "We now have all the pieces in place for the invasion to succeed. The future of the Black Knights might very well depend on the success of this venture."

"What!" Kallen exclaimed. "Couldn't we just, you know, continue as we are if this goes belly up?"

"The combined manpower of our entire organization is being used in this invasion." Lelouch explained. "If this fails, The Black Knights will be as good as gone."

"Why risk your entire organization on this one move?" Euphemia asked. "Why this island, why now?"

"Why do you help me, Euphemia?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Because Britannia no longer stands for justice." She explained. "It invades its neighbors for its own gain, reducing the local populous to second class status. No Empire should be allowed to kill innocent people unchecked."

Lelouch grinned. "Euphie, I had no idea you felt so strongly about this matter." Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "What about you, my old friend. Why do you betray your adoptive nation?"

"Because the Britannian Empire is wrong, simple as that." Suzaku replied. "They subjugate those they see as lower then themselves, view them as expendable pawns. They must be stopped."

"But to ally with me is to condone illegal means to a goal. When I first tried to get you to work with me, you refused my offer on that basis. What changed?"

"There are times when the evil you combat cannot be stopped with only just means." Suzaku continued. "That is when you are given a choice – stay just and stand aside, letting the evil spread, or fight the evil with another evil, in hopes that the new evil might be stopped by just means. I choose the latter."

"And what about you, Kallen?" Lelouch turned to his Knight. "Why do you fight?"

"I fight for my brother, who wanted to rid the world of an evil." Kallen replied solemnly. "And I fight for my mother, who was driven to her fate by Britannia." She turned to face Lelouch. "Why do you want to know all this?"

"To know what drives you." Lelouch rose from his seat. "Each of you has a noble reason to fight. As for myself, I only want to make the world a better place for my sister." Lelouch paused, scowling as old memories returned. "Forced to watch her own mother die, exiled from her home, and discarded when she no longer had any use – all by her so-called 'father'." Lelouch turned to face the trio. "In the end, we all fight for the same goal – justice. This island will provide us with the means to ensure Britannia's demise."

"And how is that?" Kallen inquired. "Assuming we manage to capture the island, we still wouldn't be powerful enough to take on Britannia."

"We aren't trying to take on Britannia directly though." Lelouch replied. "Hokkaido provides us with resources. But most importantly, it furthers our reputation among the Japanese. Without their support, we would crumble."

"That's why you gave the speech at the Administrative Region ceremony." Euphie realized.

"Exactly. But it would all be for naught unless we offer up an alternative." Lelouch explained. "Hence, Hokkaido."

"Besides," Suzaku added. "You're due for another miracle."

_12 hours later, off the East shore of Hokkaido, aprox. 3 miles from Akkeshi_. –

"Ten minutes!" Yelled a landing officer as Zero prepared to board his modified Burai. He wasn't willing to risk the Gawain in the battle until it had been fully analyzed. The seas beyond the hull of the landing craft were choppy, but nothing they couldn't handle, he noted as he surveyed the Frames around him. Dozens of other landing craft like this carried nearly two thousand Knightmare Frames and another three thousand foot troops towards the island. Five thousand people – and all were under his command. The two thousand Knightmare Frames had been counted on, but they had gotten far more support from India then they had planned – about two thousand more. Apparently there were several bored Military brigades in India willing to pose as deserters just to have something to do.

"You ready?" Zero turned around to see C.C. standing before him.

"Are you?" Lelouch retorted as he began his assent to the cockpit.

"Just try not to die." C.C. replied as the cockpit's hatch sealed with a pneumatic hiss. Within seconds of entering his authorization code, the system sprang to life, Night vision systems cutting through the moonless night.

"Attention all brigades!" Zero announced over his radio. "Are moment of judgment draw near. Our first objective is to capture the base at Akkeshi. We then move on to the Yubetsu depot. Brigade leaders, you may now brief your people on their missions." Zero had assigned each brigade a different mission – take out communications, capture the Britannian Personnel, secure sectors of the island, and the like. "Ohgi, are the infantry troops ready?" No response. "Ohgi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes – all infantry unit reporting go for launch." Ohgi finally replied.

"Something bugging you man?" Another of the unit commanders – Tamaki, perhaps – asked over the radio.

"It's nothing – just nerves." Ohgi replied. "I'm fine."

"Cut the chatter!" Kallen ordered. "We're within sensor range now - Lets hope Rakshata's ECM's work."

Everyone watched as the first landing craft quietly set down on the shore. Off it a half dozen men wheeled a large device onto the beach – a Gefjun disturber, designed to take out communications of the Akkeshi Annex. An eerie blue glow emanated from it in the dark night as all systems at the Britannian base shut down. "Begin the operation!" Zero ordered as the first wave of landing craft touched down. "Proceed with the Capture of Hokkaido!"

- Secret research facility, Japanese mainland -

"Are the alterations complete?" A short young man with long blonde hair asked as he stared at the former Margrave in the stasis tube.

"Yes, Lord V.V." Replied the scientist. "The armor and weapon systems have been installed, as well as the canceller. Emotional alterations are also complete."

"Is the Siegfried ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Wake him."

"But, sir…"

"Wake him!"

The stasis tube slowly drained, the orange tinge of the fluid giving way to true colors of the test subject. Once the chamber was finally drained, it opened with a hiss, dumping its coughing and sputtering occupant onto the floor. "Lord Jeremiah." Gottwald looked up at the strange young boy before him. "Zero is currently assaulting Hokkaido. I want you to kill him."

"But, my lord!" The Scientist exclaimed, aghast. V.V. paid him no mind.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, Kill Lelouch Lamperouge!"

- Hokkaido -

"Brigade six, Secure that ridge, twelve, move in with the artillery." Lelouch ordered over the radio as his troops moved in on Yubetsu. They had 'borrowed' several pieces of equipment from the Akkeshi annex and, once Rakshata's engineers had made sure it was safe, proceeded to use it to their advantage. Rakshata's engineering corp. had proved useful – several of the artillery pieces had been rigged with security fail-safes.

"This is Commander Tohdoh." A voice rang over the radio. "Yubetsu is secure."

"Very good." Zero complimented. "I will be their momen-" His frame was sudden rocked by a deafening crash. He quickly changed the channel on his radio. "Q-1, this is Zero. Frame disabled by enemy RPG fire. Location…" Another crash. "grid sector 9438." He then ejected, his cockpit arcing through the air before coming to a crash – upside down. He took a quick count of damage. Frame radio – gone. Personnel radio – good. Self – mostly intact, just a few scrapes. Blood rushing uncomfortably to his head, Zero quickly undid his restraints and, after a few moments, used the emergency escape handle to open his cockpit.

He fell five and a half feet, and then saw black.

Yubetsu Depot -

"Zero, come in Zero!" Kallen yelled into her radio over the roar of weapons fire. Before her were a half dozen enemy Knightmare Frames, with only her and her Gurren holding them back. "Tohdoh, Ohgi – Zero's Frame has been taken out. Go pick him up and bring him back here."

"Got it."

"Understood."

- woods, aprox. 3 miles from Yubetsu -

Lelouch slowly awoke slowly to the dark night, the smell of earth wafting through his nostrils. He slowly rose, groaning involuntarily as his body protested the action. He took a quick survey of his surroundings – a small clearing surrounded by trees, the only light coming from a few burning pieces of debris. He looked at the tree behind him to find his cockpit hanging from the tree, upside down. He pulled out his radio. "Q-1, this is Zero, over."

"Where have you been! You haven't responded for nearly an hour!"

"Got knocked out." Lelouch replied. "When are you coming to get me?"

"I'm busy defending Yubetsu." Kallen replied, "I sent Tohdoh and Ohgi."

"Got it." Lelouch replied. As he looked at his surroundings, something seemed…off. It took him several minutes to realize what exactly it was.

His mask was gone.

Lelouch was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner. He quickly brought his black mask to cover as much of his lower face as he could. He couldn't search in the dark for his full mask, so he would have to risk reveling some of his face to Tohdoh and Ohgi. So, he did the only thing he could do – he waited.

This was how Tohdoh and Ohgi found him forty minutes later – Zero, minus the mask, waiting for them at the base of the tree. "Zero?" Ohgi inquired.

"Yes, now please, activate your external lights and get out here." Zero replied. They both did as they were told, both surprised by what they saw.

"Where's your mask?" Ohgi inquired as he landed at the foot of his frame.

"I lost it in the crash." Lelouch replied. "Help me find it." Lelouch paused as he noticed Tohdoh and Ohgi stayed in place. "What is it?"

"You're Britannian." Ohgi noted.

"What of it?"

"See!" Ohgi turned to Tohdoh. "I told you he was actually Britannian! You owe me twenty quid!"

"You forget," Tohdoh replied. "He is also male, as I told you – thus, you owe me twenty quid."

"Then who won the bet?" Ohgi asked, unsure of who owed who.

"I did, seeing as I knew both." Lelouch replied. "Now that we have established both my nationality and my gender, shall we look for my mask, or do you have other wagers to attend to?" Lelouch had been worried that they would turn on him once they realized he was in fact a Britannian. Instead, they began discussing wagers – in the middle of a battlefield!

"Yeah, sure." Ohgi replied as the three of them began searching the surrounding foliage for the elusive mask.

"I think I found it." Tohdoh announced after several minutes of searching. He exorcised himself from a bush, taking his find with him. Lelouch quickly makes his way over to him, but is soon disappointed. What was left of his mask was in four or five pieces, though several parts seemed to be missing.

"No problem, I have extras aboard the Ikaruga that can be brought ashore. This-" Lelouch pulled his black mask a little higher. "-will have to do. Lets get-" Lelouch was cut off as several rockets impacted the sides of Tohdoh's and Ohgi's Frames. "Move!" Lelouch ordered as the three of them ducked into the surrounding woods. Lelouch pulled out his radio as quietly as possible as he watched a squad of Britannian soldiers enter the clearing. "Castle, this is Black king. White Knight one damaged – send retrieval crew to pick-up once situation permits. Over and out."

"Shouldn't we wait to get picked up?" Ohgi whispered, watching the Britannian squad sweep the clearing.

"Not an option." Tohdoh replied. "We'll be found if we wait here."

"Tohdoh's right." Lelouch agreed. "Let's move." With that, the three of them slowly slipped into the darkness.

- Three hours later -

"Do you know where you're going?" Ohgi asked for the tenth time as the three of them slowly worked their way through the woods.

"Of course!" Tohdoh replied. "We're heading northeast."

"But is it the right heading?" Ohgi replied. "We need to get to Yubetsu, not Abashiri."

"Quiet!" Both turned to face Zero, who was looking out into a clearing. The two of them soon joined him. Walking through the clearing was a single soldier, apparently on patrol.

"Should we let him pass?" Tohdoh asked Zero, who was still staring at the soldier.

"No." Lelouch replied. "Take him out, but don't kill him."

Tohdoh gave a silent nod in reply before slipping silently into the clearing. Ohgi watched as he crept up behind the soldier and dispatched him with a single blow to the back of the neck. No chance for him to use his radio.

"Search him" Zero ordered as he walked out into the clearing. "See if he has anything useful." A quick search revealed nothing of significance other then a map.

"According to this," Tohdoh remarked as he looked over the map, "There's a small field post just up ahead."

"So?" Ohgi asked.

"It's directly in our path." Tohdoh replied.

"We'll have to go around it." Zero replied, looking over the map.

"That will take too long." Tohdoh replied. "The orders you outlined should suffice for now, but they need you at the base."

"We can't just walk through their defensive perimeter." Zero retorted. "We must think of something."

"How about a Trojan Prisoner?" Ohgi proposed.

"A what?" Tohdoh inquired, confused.

"Please, explain." Zero asked, motioning for him to continue.

"You guys don't know it?" Ohgi asked, surprised. "It was in that one movie – what was it called?... Anyway, the way it works is one of us dress up as an enemy…" Ohgi picked up the helmet. "And the other two of us pose has his detainees."

"The question is who poses as the Soldier?" Tohdoh replied.

"That would be me." Zero answered.

"Why you?" Ohgi asked.

"If I pose as a prisoner, the minute we get to the line, they'll remove my mask. I assure you, that is the one thing we do not want to happen." Lelouch explained. "Besides, neither of you could fit in that suit."

A few minutes later, a guard at a field post was surprised to find a soldier make his way towards him, two prisoners in tow. "ID number."

"4520452." The soldier replied. The guard typed it into his PDA and after a moment it beeped.

"You missed your last check in." He informed the soldier.

"I was ordered on radio silence after I received my last order."

"What order?"

The soldier gestured to the prisoners. "I am to bring these to a rendezvous at point 9231 for extraction.

"For just two prisoners?"

"These two are high ranking Black Knight officers."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"It classified… Damn!"

"What is it?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this!"

The Guard laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Your helmet camera isn't recording, is it?" The soldier asked nervously. "If they find out you knew about this…

"Hold on, just give me second… There. Camera off and memories been cleared. No record."

"So, can I get going? If I'm late they'll…"

"You don't have to tell me." The guard replied as he stepped out of the way. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks for the help man!" The Soldier replied as he walked off.

"Don't mention it!" The guard yelled back before returning to his post.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Zero quickly removed the helmet. "Let's go."

Yubetsu Operations Base -

"What happened!" Kallen exclaimed as Tohdoh, Ohgi and Zero walked into the base. "What happened to your mask?"

"Destroyed in the crash." Zero replied. "Have somebody fetch me a new one from my personnel effects – blue crate." Within minutes, Zero had once again donned his signature mask. "Status report!"

"The northeastern portion of the island belongs to us." Kallen explained as they made their way into a commandeered G-1 base. The Britannian flag had already been replaced with the Black Knights emblem. "We have a front extending from Mombetsu to Kushiro. The requisitioned equipment is being used to hold the line."

"What about their communications?"

"Forward Ops teams took out all communications links –The Britannians are cut off from the mainland."

"Excellent." Lelouch replied as he looked over the command map. "What this?" He asked as he pointed at a red dot moving in from the south.

"Hold on." Kallen grabbed her radio. "Archer- three and seven, incoming bogie, heading… 0453 – take it down."

"Roger." There was a short pause. "Dammit! It's too fast!"

"All Archers, enemy bogie at heading 0453 – take it down now!" Kallen ordered.

"Archers?" Zero asked.

"We got a hold of several Britannian AA-12 Archer systems." Kallen explained. "We have them preventing Britannian air-superiority."

"Good idea." Zero commented. "Who's was it?"

"Uh…mine." Kallen stammered. She was knocked out of her daze by the radio.

"This is Archer- six, three confirmed hits on bogie!" A young man reported. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What did it look like?" Zero inquired.

"A giant, uh…" The young soldier paused. "…Orange."

"A giant what?" Kallen echoed. "Where's it landing!"

"It's heading straight for the Base!"

Zero and Kallen quickly made their way outside, just in time to watch as the strange object crashed to the ground, stopping just yards from Zero. "Hold your fire!" He ordered as the burning hulk was surrounded by troops. Slowly, a hatch on top slowly opened, and from it emerged an oddly familiar figure, cape billowing in the rising smoke as a single shining eye glowed in the fiery light. After a moment, the figure spoke.

"ZERO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zero stumbled back as the figure pounced on his location, blades gleaming in the moonlight as they emerged from his sleeves. "Open fire!" The surrounding soldiers opened fire on the target, but to little avail.

"It will take more then that to kill me, Zero!" He mocked, slowly closing on Zero's position.

"Orange? Is that you?" Zero replied in the same mocking tone. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"You won't escape me this time!" He yelled as he charged again, blades fully extended. Moments before reaching his target, though, someone else stopped him with steel of his own.

"You shall not pass!" Tohdoh growled as he parried the cyborg's strike with his Katana. "Ohgi, get Zero away from here." He shifted his grip on the blade. "I'll deal with our guest."

"You cannot hope to stop me, so step aside." Jeremiah ordered the samurai. "You will only die."

"It is you who shall die!" Tohdoh struck out with his blade, only to be parried. Zero watched as they entered into a flurry of attack and counter attack, strike and Parry. They were at a stalemate for now, but Jeremiah had the advantage of stamina. He would soon tire Tohdoh down, and then break through. The cybernetic parts no doubt gave him other advantages…

"And one weakness." Zero voiced allowed as a realization struck. He turned to Ohgi. "Where is the Gefjun disturber right now?"

"Uh, the main dock." Ohgi replied. "Why?"

_This might just work._ "Follow me!" He pulled out his comlink. "All forces currently surrounding the target, force him back to the docks. Tohdoh, fall back."

"But Zero!"

"Just do it Tohdoh!" Zero ordered before following Ohgi toward the dock. "Give me the current location of the target!" Lelouch asked as they came around the corner of a warehouse and passed one of the Archer Missile placements.

"Closing in on your position!" Replied Tohdoh, the clash of steel echoing over the radio.

"You two!" Zero pointed to the two missile operators. "Prepare to fire on my mark!"

"What are we firing at, sir?" One of the operators asked. Lelouch pointed to the corner.

"Right there" The two operators stared at him in disbelief. He did realize they were operating anti-_aircraft _ missiles, right?

"I'm counting on it." He replied when one asked. "Wait for my signal." Long seconds passed as they waited. Finally, Tohdoh emerged from behind the corner. "NOW!"

The two missiles fired, covering the fifty-some yards to the corner, barely missing Tohdoh as they screamed passed. The missiles reached the corner just as another figure emerged from around the warehouse, just in time to be blasted by the missiles high explosives. "Alright!" One of the operators cheered. "We got him!"

"I don't think so." Zero replied as he continued to watch the smoke clear. Slowly, however, a figure began to emerge from the shadows. "Dammit! It didn't even slow him down!" He turned to the operators. "Run! Tohdoh, hold him off for a little longer, and then follow us."

"Understood!"

"Ohgi, this way!" the two of them made their way to the dock as the sounds of combat echoed behind them. When they finally reached the dock, they found dozens of crates. "Quick! Find the disturber!" After a few minutes of searching, they found it – a portable Gefjun disturber like that used during the initial landing. "Help me set it up."

Tohdoh could only hold off Jeremiah Gottwald for so long. The implants gave him the advantage in speed, stamina, and strength. He was slowly losing ground. "Pull back to the dock!" Zero's voice echoed though Tohdoh's earpiece. "Make sure the target follows you." Tohdoh parried one final strike before speeding towards the dock.

"You won't escape that easily!" Jeremiah yelled before giving chase. "I will find Zero!" Jeremiah gave chase, but Tohdoh refused to give him the battle he wanted. In his time with the Black Nights, Tohdoh had learned one thing – When Zero has a plan, its usually best to follow.

When Tohdoh reached the dock, he found Zero and Ohgi in the middle of setting up the large contraption that was the 'portable' Gefjun Disturber. "What do we do next?"

"Uh," Zero looked up from his last adjustments to the device. "Hide."

"Not your usual tactic, Zero." Ohgi remarked.

"Not my usual adversary." Zero replied. "Now, unless you want a blade through your gut – hide." The trio ducked behind the nearest crates, just as Gottwald sped onto the dock.

"I know you're here Zero!" Jeremiah yelled. "Show yourself and face me!"

"Are you really in such a rush to die, Orange?" Jeremiah turned slowly. Standing at the end of the dock was his target, cape billowing in the wind. Jeremiah couldn't help but grin.

"Are you ready to pay for your treason, Zero?" Jeremiah asked calmly, like judge before a condemned man. For a moment the quiet hum of the Gefjun Disturber was the only sound on the dock.

Behind his mask, Lelouch smirked. "Tell me, what has the Emperor done to instill such loyalty?"

"I have sworn myself to the Emperor, and have been awarded for my loyalty." Jeremiah gestured emphatically. "I have been given the power needed to destroy you for the humiliation you've caused me!"

"I noticed." Zero spoke calmly. "Cybernetic implants. Sakuradite?"

"Perhaps." Jeremiah replied. "Not that it will make any difference. You die all the same."

"Actually, it makes all the difference." Zero pulled out a small remote. Behind him, the Disturber burst to life as several nodes extended from the main system, its hum growing into a roar. Jerimiah paled as he recognized the device finally.

"Im-Impossible!"

"I see you recognize this." Zero remarked. "I really should thank you – I've been meaning to test the latest version of Rakshata's device." Lelouch armed the system. "Goodbye." The device began to operate as soon as Zero activated it. The effect was immediate. Gottwald fell to his knees as his legs buckled under the immense weight of his now inactive implants. "You should be dead in a moment."

"I will see my loyalty through to the end!" Slowly Jeremiah rose to his feet before taking a step forward. And then another, and another…

"Impossible!" Lelouch exclaimed. "You shouldn't be able to move!" Zero turned to his only support. "Ohgi, Tohdoh – stop him!"

The pair charged at the cyborg with whatever weapon they had. Tohdoh charged in with his Katana, but Ohgi was armed with only a pistol. Even under the effects of the disturber, Jeremiah managed to parry their attacks. "I WILL KNOW THE TRUTH!" With a final burst of energy, Gottwald charged at his target, blade fully extended. Zero managed to avoid the worst, His mask taking the grunt of the attack. Finally exhausted, Jeremiah dropped to his knees.

_Crack_. A single fracture had appeared on the black mask, and slowly grew along the vertical axis. With a final crack, the mask split, the two halves fell to the ground.

"How could you…" Jeremiah stared at the face looming above him in shock. "I don't believe it… why!"

"Why, you ask?" Lelouch slowly reached up and, carefully removed the remains of his mask. "I did it because I was betrayed! My father, The Emperor, allowed my mother to be killed. He took Nunnally's eyes, her legs, and our futures from us!"

"I remember that day." Jeremiah said with all the emotion of a dead man. "The day of Lady Marianne's Death.

"What?"

"My first assignment; to protect Lady Marianne, who I loved, respected! But I couldn't save her! I couldn't follow through on that Loyalty!" Jeremiah dropped to his hands and knees, the strain on his body becoming to much. "Everything is becoming clear now – Master Lelouch, you become Zero to avenge Lay Marianne!"

"What are you trying to do?" Lelouch asked, stunned.

"I do not serve V.V." Jeremiah replied. Tears beginning to stream down his face. "I serve only one; Lady Marianne. But now I will die without any regret…"

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch rushed forward, shutting off the disturber. "Your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed here – Isn't that right?"

Jeremiah stared at him for a moment. "Yes, of course… your majesty." With a final remark, Gottwald finally lost consciousness.

"You two!" Lelouch turned to face one of the crates, out from behind emerged Tohdoh and Ohgi. "Take Gottwald to see a doctor and have Rakshata check him out as well. I want him under twenty-four hour guard,"

"Are you sure we should let him live?" Tohdoh asked, dubious. Ohgi, meanwhile, was still staring at his leaders face.

"You're, you're…" Ohgi stuttered in shock.

"Yes, I am." Lelouch replied. "If you tell anybody else, I'll see to it that you spend the rest of your life thinking you are a seven year old girl."

"You can do that?" Ohgi asked.

"Oh, yes" Zero replied. "Now, please escort our Prisoner back to medical." Ohgi strained to lift the incapacitated assassin while Tohdoh turned to Lelouch.

"You don't seem very surprised by my Identity." Lelouch commented as he removed the scraps of black fabric that had been the under-layer of the mask.

"You don't seem very surprised by my Identity." Lelouch commented as he removed the scraps of black fabric that had been the under-layer of the mask.

"I will be wanting an explanation of this." Tohdoh replied. "The only reason I haven't killed you is because you have already proven yourself."

"Some help would be nice!" Ohgi shouted as he tried in vain to move their prisoner. Tohdoh wnet to help him as Lelouch pulled back out his comlink. "Kallen, its me – It seems I'll be needing another mask…"

- Forward command center, Yubetsu –

"How's the line holding up?" Zero asked as he stepped onto the bridge of the G-1 base.

"Troops are currently pushing the line back, and refitted Glasgow's are rolling out steadily." Kallen replied as she stepped forward. After a hesitant look around, she leaned closer. "What the hell happened with the robo-dude?"

"He's currently resting comfortably in the infirmary." Zero replied calmly. "I assume you have him under guard?"

"Four men at all times." Kallen replied.

"Double it." Zero ordered. "I also need you to keep an eye on Tohdoh and Ohgi."

"Why?"

"I don't need them spreading any rumors about my identity.

Kallen just stared at him. "For someone with a secret identity, you sure do tell a lot of people about it."

"You can lie to some of the people all the time, or all of the people some of the time." Lelouch replied. "You cannot lie to all of the people all of the time."

"Right." Kallen replied. "We'd move father forward, but the defense grid is killing us."

"I think its time to call our friends." Zero replied as he took out his phone. "Don't you agree?"

- Imperial residence, Tokyo settlement –

"Got it, Transferring pass codes now." Suzaku spoke into the phone as he typed away at the computer. "That should do it."

"Thank you Suzaku." Lelouch's voice echoed over the phone. "You've been a great help. Continue with grid deactivation as planned." Then the click as the connection went dead.

"What is it?" Euphemia asked as Suzaku stared at the phone.

"He hung up on me!" Suzaku replied angrily. "We risk are necks to help him out and he hangs up on me!"

"He is leading an invasion." Euphemia replied calmly before returning to the work she had been doing on her own computer.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Suzaku asked as he leaned back on the couch. The rest of the house was dark, save for this small lounge. Cornelia was out on business and Nunnally was asleep. They had set up their computers on the coffee table in the middle of the night, helping Lelouch bypass the security network on the island. "After everything he's done, can we trust him?"

"He's held up his side of the bargain." Euphie replied. "Civilian deaths are down and the Administrative zone is flourishing." She leaned closer to her Knight. "And he did save me, after all."

"That's true." Suzaku replied, smiling. He turned back to his computer. "Lets hurry up and finish this – we have other places to be."

- Hokkiado –

"Prepare for phase two." Zero ordered over his radio. "Commanders, report to your designated Bases." Six of the G-1 Base's had been refitted for Black Knight use. It was a simple procedure – switch out the ID module and re-due the paint job. When the Britannian forces found themselves facing their own Frames, it unnerved them. The shock of facing a G-1 base was exponentially greater. Zero commanded the lead base, while Ohgi and the Four Holy swords commanded the others. "Tohdoh, are you in position?"

"The Ikaruga is in position." He replied. The Black Knights submarine now sat off the coast of Sapporo, Its scanners looking over the long abandoned city.

"Very well, proceed with the assault!" Thousands of troops and Frames rolled across the island, tearing apart Britannian defenses. Their weakness was the assumption that their grid would protect them. Without their defense grid, they were sitting ducks. Within hours, the first battle reports were coming in.

"Rishiri Island is under our control."

"Nayoro's ours."

"Sounkyo Gorge is secure."

"We've captured the Airstrip at Obihiro." Ohgi reported in. The front line had been divided into five sections, stretching from North-west to the South East. Ohgi was in charge of the Southeastern most section. "Requesting clearance to bring in air support."

"Clearance Granted." Zero replied. "Have them begin air strikes on Sapporo." Zero switched over to a different channel. "Tohdoh, begin strikes on Sapporo and Hokodate."

"Understood." Miles away, four missiles launched from the vertical tubes of the Ikaruga – two for each city. Their targets were the primary military and communications systems in each city. The next strikes would be on supply depots, and so on. "Very clever." Tohdoh thought to himself as he watched Zero's plan unfold.

"Confirming first missile impacts on Sapporo." Reported a bridge officer.

"Very good – keep me informed." Kallen replied before turning to Zero. "This is going a little to easily, isn't it?"

"Britannian forces, though well equipped, are dependent on their leaders for orders." Zero replied. "Without those orders, they flounder and fall apart. The great strength of The Britannian army is also their weakness – strong leadership."

"Then it's our weakness too." Kallen replied as she watched the battle unfold. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. "Ten hours to take the entire island – Looks like you pulled of another miracle."

"One man's miracle is another's curse." Zero replied. "Tell me when we get to Sapporo. Diethard, prepare the communications uplink. I have a call to make."

- Tokyo settlement –

Suzaku calmly answered his phone as he an Euphemia rolled down the deserted morning street. "Yes?"

"Its time."

Suzaku hung up and knocked on the glass between the passenger and driver compartments. "Please drop me off at Dr. Asplund's laboratory. Princess Euphemia has a meeting at the Administrative Complex as well." Within minutes, Suzaku found himself outside of Lloyd's lab, Camelot. Sure enough, floating around the main entrance was that reporter. She had her short black hair pinned back and a microphone in her hand. Not far away was a news van, its driver taking a nap. "I understand you're looking for a story." The reporter jumped at the sudden comment.

"Maybe." She replied. "Why?"

"Nothing?" Suzaku replied casually. "Its just… Never mind."

"What!"

"Okay, you didn't here it from me but I heard Zero is making some sort of announcement today." Suzaku handed her a slip of paper. "It should be on this channel."

The reporter's eyes widened. Exclusive coverage of one of Zero's broadcast? She'd get a promotion for sure! "How did you get this?" She asked as she snatched away the slip of paper. This was too convenient.

"There are advantages to being the Knight of Royalty." Suzaku answered. "Just remember – you never saw me."

"Come on, I'm a reporter – lying is what I do."

- Tokyo settlement Administrative Complex –

"We do appreciate the sudden visit, your highness." One of the commanders said again as he led Princess Euphemia down the hall way. "But, why do you wish to see the command center?"

Euphie smiled. "Just curious. I came down here to handle some other business and thought I would take a look." Before he could inquire into what business that was, a technician burst from the room.

"S-sir! Its Zero!"

"Out of the way!" The commander forced his way past the technician, Euphie following him in. the command room was a buzz with activity, save for the lone figure in the middle.

"Prince Schneizel!" Euphemia exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"No doubt the same as you." He replied. "Taking a look at Zero's latest ploy." He gestured to the screen.

"People of Britannia!" Zero boomed. "My forces have just completed seizing control of the island of Hokkaido. This island shall form the first part of the United States of Japan! A nation where one can be safe, from persecution due to faith, creed, or race. A land where all are equal and free! We hereby succeed from the control of the Britannian Empire and declare are selves a sovereign nation!"

"Prepare for a counterassault." Schneizel ordered as Zero's speech continued.

"You can't!" Euphemia exclaimed.

"And why would that be, my dear sister?" Schneizel asked.

"Under the Treaty of Tibet, attacking them now would constitute recognition of their sovereignty. The attack could then be taken as an act of aggression. They could have war crimes brought against us!"

"I highly doubt that the public is aware of such a fact." Schneizel replied. "We will simply have to suppress them before word gets out." He turned to one of the technicians. "Please cut the feed – I grow weary of the ranting of a terrorist."

"This, uh, isn't a feed, sir."

"What are you talking about?" at that very moment, the image of Zero receded into the corner as a young reporter faded into view.

"Zero's latest bold move against the Empire is his boldest yet!" She announced with enthusiastic zeal. "Zero and his forces have managed to completely seize the island of Hokkaido, and secede from Britannian control. With me now to explain the impact of this turn of events is Dr. Jacob Archer from the Tokyo Imperial Institute." The camera panned to show a young man sitting at the other end of a table, opposite the reporter, adjusting his glasses.

"What is this!" Schneizel demanded.

"It's the morning news sir."

"Cut the communications feed!" The prince ordered franticly. "Stop the broadcast!"

"Too late!" Another technician replied. "The E.U. and Chinese Federation have already gotten wind!"

"They'll no doubt be watching us." Schneizel contemplated as the broadcast continued.

"This is a very sensitive situation for the Empire." Dr. Archer began to explain. "Once the nation is attacked or negotiated with, they are granted Nation status."

"But why would that be an issue for Britannia?" The reporter asked.

"Unlike most other nations the Empire has invaded, this one is weak." The professor explained. "Under the Tibet treaty, A nation can only be invaded if it poses a threat to your nation, militaristically or financially."

"Like the former nation of Japan?"

"Exactly. The nation of Japan controlled the vast majority of the global Sakuradite supply, posing a huge threat to Britannian economic Stability. This 'United States of Japan', however, does not pose a military or economic threat. To attack it now would constitute a war crime."

"I see. Thank you Professor." The reporter turned back to the camera. "INN will continue to bring you coverage of this groundbreaking event as it unfolds."

"Very clever, Zero" Schneizel thought bitterly as he watched the screen. "Use the entire planet as your unwitting pawns. We cannot attack – but neither can you." He turned to the nearest military officer. "Bolster our defenses along the northern Shore of Honshu. Make sure they don't take any more – and find out who was in charge of The defenses of Sapporo!" He glared once again at the screen, Zero still speaking. "What are you up to?"

- Sapporo –

Zero waited on the Sapporo airstrip as the lone aircraft approached. Slowly, it approached and set down mere yards from his position. His cloak fluttered in the crafts downdraft. The side hatch opened and down the steps descended a young girl, no older then 14. Her white robes fluttered around her as she descended the steps.

"Miss Sumeragi," Zero greeted her. "I am glad that the Kyoto house could spare you."

- Special Administrative Region –

"I'm back." Ohgi announced as he entered his apartment. It was larger then his last apartment, and better furnished – not that he'd had time to enjoy it.

"Welcome back." Chigusa replied from in the kitchen. "How goes world domination?"

"Fine." Ohgi replied. Ever since the break-in, she had been acting… different. She had become more outgoing, more active. She started wearing her hair tied back, and changed her clothing style. She also seemed to have grown a sense of humor. Whatever the break-in had done, it hadn't worn off. "Any problems while I was gone?"

"None."

"Good." Ohgi collapsed onto his couch.

Chigusa sat down next to him. "You seem troubled."

"I'm just tired." Ohgi knew just what was bothering him – finding out your leader is a member of royalty tends to throw one for a loop.

Ohgi was snapped back to reality as he felt a soft weight on his shoulder. Her silver hair flowed over his shoulder. "I missed you." Ohgi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you too."

- - Tokyo Settlement - -

"Come in." Schneizel looked up to see the OSI operative walk in. He was a suspicious looking man, like all the rest - Dark hair, pale skin, tall and always wearing a snug grin. The Office of Special Intelligence had a varied and bloody history. Formed during the Napoleonic war, they had spied on the New European Union. In the centuries since then, they had provided the monarchy with intelligence – both from outside the empire and within. "What do you have for me?"

"It is as you suspected." The agent laid a file on The Prince's desk. "Your younger brother has been using his sudden re-appearance to his advantage. He was restored to his position in record time, and without a word from the Emperor."

"What bothers me the most." Schneizel replied, "Is his Knight. Miss Stadfeld has no apparent experience with a Frame, but is highly skilled. It usually takes months to have a Knight approved. Your telling me he got a mystery Knight approved in a matter of days, simply because he came back from the dead!"

"In a word," The agent fidgeted. "…Yes."

"What of this girl that my brother has been seeing?" Schneizel picked a picture out of the file, a Red-headed academy student standing center frame.

"Shirley Fenette," The Agent stated flatly. "Standard high-school romance. Nether of them seem willing to spit it out. The Council Presidents story is much more interesting in that sense."

"Yes, she's the one engaged to Dr. Asplund." Schneizel cut him off. "Do you have anything else? No? Then keep watching him. You're dismissed." The agent bowed and walked out. Schneizel flipped through the file.

- - Camelot Research laboratory - -

"Oh, hello Milly." Cecile said in surprise. "You're early."

"I didn't have anything else on my schedule, so I thought I'd come down here." Milly replied.

"I'll show you to Lloyd." Cecile gestured for her to come in before leading her deeper into the lab. The sound of machinery and Computer terminals echoed through the metal halls. In the main hangar, Lloyd was leaning over a console, massive cables connecting it to the Lancelot.

"Try it again, Suzaku!" He yelled over the generator. He noticed the pair entering over his shoulder. "Ah, my dears, give me a moment."

"Take your time." Milly replied casually before looking up at the open cockpit. "Hey Suzaku!"

A head emerged from within the cockpit. "Hey, Milly! You handling Lloyd alright?"

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of curse." Lloyd commented dourly.

"Fine, just fine." Milly replied to Suzaku, ignoring Lloyd's comment. "How are things with Euphemia?"

"Fine, Just…" Suzaku was cut off as a massive cloud of acrid black smoke burst out of his cockpit. "What The? Dammit, Lloyd! I told you to leave the old control column in!"

"While you all catch up, Why don't I go get some food?" Suzaku and Lloyd stopped mid-argument as they watched Cecile walk of.

"What's wrong?" Milly looked at both of them nervously.

"When Cecile decides to cook something, its usually time to run." Lloyd explained in an all to serious tone.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Milly asked.

"Ever eaten soap?" Suzaku asked as he climbed down from the cockpit. Milly shook her head 'no'. "Trust me, Soap tastes better then her cooking."

"So, we just run?" Milly tried to clarify.

"Yes." Lloyd replied. "Preferably soon."

"I hope you like my new recipe." Everyone turned to ward Cecile's voice echoing down the hall from the kitchen. "If I could just find the anchovies."

"Any ideas on where to go?" Milly asked with sudden urgency.

"Anywhere that's not here." Lloyd replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Susuaku."

"Right." Suzaku replied before slipping out of the hanger quietly.

"There almost ready!" Cecile yelled out again.

"Time to go!" Lloyd grabbed Milly by the wrist and quickly led her out of the hanger. As soon as they were out, Cecile walked in.

"I hope you guys are…Hungry." She found herself standing alone in the hanger, alone. Her temper quickly flared. "They ran away AGAIN!"

A block and a half from the hanger, Milly and Lloyd had stopped to catch their breath. "It appears we escaped death" Lloyd commented. "All we have to do is wait for her to lose interest in cooking."

"Hey, Lloyd?"

"Yes, my dear?" Lloyd kept staring toward the hanger, as if he expected a pursuer.

"When I was last here, you… mentioned what happened to your last girlfriend."

"What of it?" Lloyd asked calmly.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lloyd turned to face the blonde.

"For your loss!" Milly exclaimed. "You loved her, and she died before you could ever tell her!"

"Water under the bridge, my dear." Lloyd replied. "Move on."

"How can you just move on from something like that!"

"I can move on because I am still breathing." Lloyd replied, his tone serious. "Don't bother feeling sorry for me, and feeling sorry for her won't do you any good. Sympathy won't get you anywhere, not in this society." Milly simply stared at him for a moment before slapping him across the face.

"And here I thought you actually had a heart." Milly stormed off toward the main gate. Lloyd was left to stand there until Cecile showed up.

"You screwed up again, didn't you?" Cecile asked. Lloyd simply continued to watch as Milly walked away.

"Yes, and I fear that I might not be able to fix it this time.

- - Research Facility R5 - -

"I trust all your research is going well?" Lelouch asked as he followed the petite scientist through the maze of equipment. Nina Einstein had made good use of his investment.

"Extremely well, Sir." Nine replied. "We've managed to develop a membrane that can resist corrosion from the Uranium Hexafluoride, so now we can move forward with the gaseous diffusion system."

"Sounds good." Lelouch watched as several assistants adjusted some sort of separating tower. "How long until you can attempt a sustainable chain reaction?"

"Several months, at least." Nina replied. "why?"

"Just curious." Lelouch replied. "Speaking of curiosity, could this technology be used for offensive purposes?" 

"You mean like a weapon?" Nina asked. She seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Well, yes – actually…"

"Actually what?" Lelouch asked.

'Somebody had approached me about my research before you." Nina explained. "They were interested in weapon applications, but I turned them down."

"Did you get a name?" Lelouch asked. He had seen the energy output projections - If somebody wanted to build a super weapon …

"I did even better." Nina replied. "I got his card. He was from Prince Schneizel's office."

"I see." If his brother was looking into this technology, it could only mean trouble. "You've no doubt published your latest findings?"

"Our contract said that I could!" Nina began panicking. "Did I do something wrong! Did I …"

"Its fine, I was just wondering." Lelouch clamed her down before taking his leave. Outside, Kallen waited with the Limousine. "Any news?"

"Kaguya has settled in as the regent of Hokkaido." Kallen replied. "Organization of the emigration routes is complete and Ohgi is directing the set-up of the last of the safe houses."

"Is he comfortable directing the operation?" Lelouch asked as he got into the limo. "He did ask for a position within the Administrative Region."

"He's fine with it." Kallen replied. "The reorganization though…"

"Is necessary." Lelouch finished. "Ohgi, as Secretary-General, has direct control over the Department of Immigration, whose Primary duty is to ensure people who wish to reach to Hokkaido can get there. With Kaguya as Regent of Hokkaido, we have everything in place. Central Command be based out of Hokkaido, as opposed to the Administrative region."

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Kallen stared at her employer. "That little power of yours that went haywire at the Ceremony. Its about to you told me what it was."

"You dare to tell me what to do?" Lelouch grinned. "No matter, I planned on telling you and the others about it eventually. Call Euphemia and Suzaku, tell them to meet us at the usual spot tonight."

- - Imperial Residence - -

It had taken some convincing, but after an hour or so of conversation, he had managed to explain the concept. After several minutes of silence, Suzaku was the first to speak.

"So, everyone here is immune?"

"Well, everyone but Euphemia." Lelouch explained. "I've never needed to use it on her. I Geassed you before we ended up on the island, and Kallen was Geassed not long after I obtained it."

"This is all fascinating," Kallen cut in. "But now that you've clarified your little power, maybe we should discuss our next move?"

"The move is not ours." Lelouch replied. "It is my brothers chance to respond, but he has only two choices – either he shows his hand or plays straight into ours."


	8. Plot notes

New Plot:

Kyushu (leads to capture of Chinese General)

Sub-plots/ideas:

Euphie speech "In the long history of humankind (and animal kind, too) those who learned to collaborate and improvise most effectively have prevailed.  
>- Charles Darwin "<p>

**Bring in things from canceled version of R2**

- Gino dealing with issues from Kallen's bloodline

- Ougi dealing with Villeta getting back some memories

- Milly, Lloyd, and his past

- Rolo's assignment and Nunally's effect

-Gottwald/Sayoko (Back-to-back badass, Assault on Aries Garden)

- Rivalz brother, Ricardo Montalbon

- Suzaku, wired geass - 'Seal of abosolute perseption' (allows him to alter a persons perception of reality. He cannot radically change their perseption, like make them think their on a beach instead of a cockpit, but can make them see things that aren't as they are or aren't what they think they are. Limits include one target at a time and initial eye contact.)

- Large Ham Nunally

- Have Cornellia recognize C.C. from Military Hist. class as the 'Witch of Brittiania'

Sub-plots/ideas:

- Gino dealing with issues from Kallen's bloodline

- Ougi dealing with Villeta getting back some memories

- Milly, Lloyd, and his past

- Rolo, Nunally

- Rivalz brother, Ricardo Montelbon

- Characters to get CMoA's: Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, Nonnette Enagram (W/Cornelia)

Character outlines:

Marriane: Tried to get her kids to be like her, but didn't work (Hence sweet/heartless polarity). Originally disliked Instermentality plan, but after her murder at V.V.'s hand became disillusioned.

Notes:

"I cannot die yet - there are to many I have to protect" - Lelouch Vi Brittiania

"My name is Gino Walhberg, and for the next five minutes, Your asses belong to me."

Lloyd - facinated by milly (talks to cecile)  
>Milly - Loves Lelouch but knows it wont happen, can deal with Lloyd (talks to Rivalz)<p>

Proposed scene 1:

"Mrs. Ashford, Let me apologize for my actions the other day - they were..."

"Save your breath. You menat every word of it and we both know it. There's no love here - We're both in this for our own gains, right? Might as well act like it."

"You are too clever for your own good and fall too idealistic then is decent - perhaps that is why you facinate me. This... relationship, as you have sayed, it is not built on any form of romance - but we need not hate each other."

"After yesterday, You expect me to beleive that load of crap!"

"I expect you to see me for what I am - I cynic running from his own past. I've seen to much to be an optomist like you. I can't afford to be centimental - not in this life. You wonder if I have a heart? I do, and it has seen more hardship then I like. Logic is my sheild."

"You can't see very much if you always have your sheild raised, you know."

*looks stuned for a moment, then smiles sadly*. "Perhaps you are right."

Proposed scene 2:

*Lyold goes to confront Milly at academy about canceled wedding*

Milly: "You expect me to beleive you? Ater you brushed of her death like that!" *Goes to smack Lloyd, stunned when he catches her hand*

*Lloyd, his voice even* "You dare accuse me of forgetting her, forgetting the woman i loved - I still love! You don't think I Live with her death everyday?  
>You don't think I wonder everyday if I could of done something different? That I could have saved her? I Do not move on inspite of her death - I move on because of it."<p>

*Lloyd lowers Millys hand* "Perhaps the wedding is better of canceled." *Bows* "I bid you farewell, Miss Ashford."

"Remember this! I am the man that shall Topple the greastest Empire that the world has ever seen! I am the man that cannot die!  
>I AM ZERO! So tell me - what hope do you have against me?" - Zero after kidnapping Kallen<p>

"I have died a thousand deaths and lived a thousand lives. I have fought a thousand wars and killed a thousand men. I have watched Empires rise and fall. I am the Demon of the West. I am the Witch of Britiannia. And you are nothing." - C.C.

Character 1: "You're Delusional"

Character 2: "I can Live with that" 


	9. More Plot Notes

Theme: Danger of Ideals

Outline:

"Kyushu arc"  
>- Invasion of Kyushu launched by Exiled Japanese Govt.+ Chinese Fed.<br>- Counter-attack launched by Brittianian Special Forces, Air Command, and Black Knights - Fukuoka base retaken, Chinese general captured, Japanese Gen. escapes - Japanese Govt. Forces Take Western half of island, Brittiania take back rest + Fukouka - (Two Days after Found) Lelouch is reinstated - Dalton starts training Lelouch - (Day Later) Party thrown to celebrate Lulu's return, Terrorists attack since Lulu is major figure now. Kallen helps save Him.  
>- (Day later) Lulu is given an MEU and told to get a knight. Kallen nominated - Sniezel Retrieves Bartley from Prision. Questions him then hires him.<br>- MEU Gathers, begins preperations. Suzaku temporaily assigned to it - Kallen ran through trials and lessons to ensure she knows the basics (Done on Kyushu)  
>- Tensions between Kallen and Suzaku as she is attached to his unit in Kyushu **Kyushu campaign Mini-arc - 3-5 chapters of combat (see Lelouch of Britiannia)**<br>- Euphie and Lelouch discuss the Politics of the Kyushu conflict, Hit apon an idea - After dealing with Energy Filler issues, Lulu contacts Nina - Suzaku sent in to end Kyushu Campaign, Zero arrives.  
>- Suzaku and Lelouch meet an agreement - That the empire will not change if it is allowed to act -<br>thus, armed rebellion is needed to halt them

"Duality arc"  
>- Lulu begins dealing with politics as fallout from Kyushu spreads.<br>- Ashford academy attacked in retaliation over Kyushu against Lulu and Suzaku.  
>- Black Knights Move in to halt attack and save Students, supporting Suzaku.<br>- Nina saved by Black Knights as They sweep the building. Zero finds Shirley - Shirley confirms note she found by confronting Zero. Lulu explains briefly, then escapes - School Festival, SAR announced, Milly/Lloyd - Black Knights back the SAR since they have earned it, but urge the Japanese to demand more, that they cannot accept charity.  
>- SAR Ceremony Begins. Zero Talks with Euphemia (see ep. 22). C.C. Stumbles from Gaiwan. - Suzaku and C.C. have a 'geass moment' (Connect to Suzaku beign a wired) Suzaku and Bartley rush in.<br>- SAR Ceremony goes Downhill with Geassing of Bartley, Lloyd scambles to portect Milly while Suzaku, Lulu, and Euphie are trapped in Base - Other Rebellions see this as a Trap, move to retaliate. Lulu orders the Black Knights to stop them.  
>- Assault on Tokyo Settlement Begins several days later. Black Knights Defend the besieged SAR while Brittiania Defends Settlement - Black Knights Secure the SAR, Move to help The Brittianians because the oter factions are simple terrorists.<br>- Zero collapses Outer Blocks of settlement, taking out large scores of Rebel forces. Zero announces that the Black Knights are the only true defenders of the Japanese.  
>- Zero Moves to show that the Black Knights still fight by launching attack on Hokkaido - Hokkaido Campaign Begins. Brittiania hesitates to send in forces from the mainland, not wishing to risk the Sakuradite.<br>- Jerimiah arrives, then loses - Black Knights Secure Hokkaido and Declare a cease fire. Under the Tibet treaty, Brittiania can't attack

"Shadow War arc"  
>- Lelouch installed as vicecount of SAR after The rebellion (Duel during celebratory Gala)<br>- Zero begins next phase of plan - helping those in the SAR interested Escape to Hokkaido - Shniezel sends in groups of Pure-blood Sweepers into SAR to hunt down human traffikers - Zero begins attacking pure-blood offices, calling Schnizels Political ploy - Milly, now doing well with Lloyd, gets curious when he misses a meeting - Shniezel begins to probe Lulu's peers, much to Cornelia's anger - People come after Lelouch, Euphie. **Prety Little Head shots and 'because you made a phone call*  
>- Zero starts trying to uncover Schnizel's plan, send Black Knights in - Schniezel springs trap, uses 'tagged' records to trace the theft back to the SAR - Needing Deniablity, Shnizel has the data delivered to the Pure-Bloods - Pure-Bloods attack SAR, Pure-Blood Rebellion begins. Brittiania does little to stop it due to politcal implications - Lulu devices plan, but then Suzaku 'turns' on him and hands him over the the Pure-bloods - Suzaku turns the Pure-Bloods and Zero over to the Emporer<p>

*End R1*

R2 plot points:

- More miltiary and politics (find a better way to deal with lulu/zero duality - probably eliminate it as a secret)  
>- Military campaigns (work over timeskip leads to MEU being given permananet navel support)<br>- Where? (Not N. africa... Constantinople)

- Adress Charles quickly, move on to Lulu/schniezel War (Civil war?)

R2 Outline:

- Invasion of Constantinople (Opening)

- Gino/Kallen rivals pre-R2

- Suzaku restores Lelouch Memories

- Chinese Federation Incident

- Geass Consolate/Charles

- Lulu IS zero!

- Set-up

- HBE vs. UFN (Shniezel vs. Lelouch)

- The Damacles inccident

- UFN as UN (end)

R2 Outline:

Arc 1 Prelude

- Invasion of Constantinople (Opening)

- Gino/Kallen rivals pre-R2

- Suzaku restores Lelouch Memories

- Chinese Federation Incident

Arc 2 Countdown to Armageddon

- Investigation into Marianne and V.V. Learn about Anya

- Assault on Consulate. Fight V.V., Confront Charles

- Learn about Marianne, C.C. seals code and Loses memories

- Investigation and assault on HQ

- C.C. Kidnapped

- Confront Charles. Geass God

- Learn what Schneizel s been doing.

- Lulu IS zero!

Arc 3 Battle for the World

- Set-up

- HBE vs. UFN (Shniezel vs. Lelouch)

- The Damacles inccident

- UFN as UN (end) 


End file.
